Our Life to College
by Xemtlenc
Summary: SeddieFic! This story takes place during their university life, after Carly & Sam are back in Seattle. Sam-centric, Sam/Seddie/harem. Rating M for eroticism.
1. Prologue

**A/N: The story takes place after the three shows (iCarly/Victorious/Sam & Cat), Carly returned from Italy, Sam from LA & Melanie preferred return from Vermont, they have 19 years. Young adults are now in the same university in Seattle University.**

 **Originally, I had planned for Freddie as the main character, but I was not quite satisfied with that of Sam in S &C, I'll make her a harem here. This story has no connection with my other story "Samantha, at pleasure of her ladies".**

 **...**

 **01 - Prologue**

 **Two months earlier,**

These past two days had been a blurry crazy, like a little less than 48 hours earlier, Samantha Puckett had planned to return to Seattle with Fredward Benson.

The little blonde had a good time in LA and she will always remember, but it was only a place to rest for a while and it was time for her to return to her hometown. Her lovely brown boy was not the only reason (although if he is very important) to return to Seattle, as she had received a call from Carly come back, Sam was very happy with this news and did more likely to make the right choice (right choice for her).

Before her departure, and the second visit of her brown boy, her roommate & her friends in LA have organized an improvised farewell party.

Cat had wept tears, Dice offered her a tank " **I (heart) Dirty Sam** " from their good time (Sam knew he had a crush for her, even if she made him realize that he was just as a little brother) and Jade had offered her a little something for her little reconciliation with Freddie. The goth-girl was told in secret that Sam still has feelings for Freddie, and as they are _partner-in-crime_ until tonight, she wanted her given a hand.

The next day, Sam and Freddie had taken the road from the _city of angels_ to _the emerald city_ with black Ford pickup of Freddie newly bought by his mother. Yes, Marissa seems much more human since she is in this relationship with a man. They placed the bike and affairs of Sam in the back (no way she abandoned her beloved bike).

So after driving long hours and many stop to feed Sam (Freddie knows best that not to feed the blonde), Portland was close as the last stop before Seattle.

Freddie brought them to downtown, they visited the stores, entered a shopping center, picked up some new clothes. He had picked up new books, and Sam had got some new boots and a new jacket. She was not interested in fashion but sometimes, she likes to have something new.

Later in the late afternoon, they went to a tattoo parlor, to the surprise of Sam because she thought he will balked to go in. She is rather impressed, she thinks of Freddie grow since his first visit to LA, she likes this new Freddie. Well, that was fun process, Freddie watched Sam loved being surrounded by her people, as she is quite comfortable with them. Torn clothing, leather, piercings, smell of weed ... it's a sight to see Sam laughing at a joke of a girl with half her head shaved.

He made sure to take a picture of a real laugh of Sam, those she has with Carly or him before they broke. He would be with her again but she wants?

Then there was this gal (who looks a lot like Antonia Thomas), black skin, tattoos and piercings. several piercings with chains, from the left ear to the left nostril, and then another in the lower right lip at the right arcade, passing on the right cheek. Even with her hair shaved, this girl is always nice for Freddie, beautiful but dangerous.

He appreciated that the said girl is the one who will make her his tattoo, he got a thrill when she touched his skin, Sam was even teased him that he might have a crush on this girl.

In the end, Freddie had received a tattoo of a medieval shield with a lion's head on the right shoulder, while Sam received a tattoo of an oriental dragon to the left hip. The feeling was awkward, and embarrasant as he had seen one of the biker ogled him (Sam was still teased that she would protect him), but it was fun for the little blonde.

He also liked even though they were a little tourist ... well technically, Sam & him are tourists.

* * *

After this rite of passage, Sam took him to a strip club.

They had to settle for a club in the suburbs, as Freddie insisted Sam to look for a 18+ Club. The little blonde really enjoyed, and Freddie had liked to see Sam let go and have fun, even if they had had a lot of really weird looks.

In their own way, they'd both enjoy, Sam maybe a bit more but that's only because Freddie was not as extroverted as her. They had met a couple that Freddie had found lovable, Sam had tried to work in a kind of interest for a foursome. Without asking to Benson first, of course. To the relief of brown boy, the couple was not plugged in this way, much to the dismay of Sam, and Freddie had apologized for the exuberance of her friend.

They had finished their time at this club for a private session with an stripper named Megan.

Sam had insisted on her, as she had a little resemblance to Carly, with which she has made enough bad puns for the resemblance. Freddie loved, and Megan seemed to find quite amusing ... or was it just because of money. Freddie was not surprised that Sam has chosen a girl, as he knows it has always been a little bi-curious, never do anything.

While Freddie dance with Megan, Sam takes advantage to have a drink in the mini bar of private room and she pulls out a small object from her jacket pocket. It is a talisman offered by Malika Adams, or _Magic Malika_ , when the blonde was spotted her by luck (Malika had come to visit her sister) and helped her to out Cat of this magic box. Sam asked her if she had something that could help to go couple with Freddie.

Malika had given her the talisman, a purple&red stone surrounded by a crossing moon, which may granted her one wish. Sam had taken it thanking her, even though she knew that the magic of the blonde with curly hair can have a side effect ... or does not work. Regardless, Sam think it can brought luck her and she needed of that.

While Sam closes his eyes and wishes to return in a couple with Freddie, the boy with brown hair had put his hand on her shoulder and asked if she wanted to dance with them. Caught off guard, Sam hides her talisman in the back pocket of her pants and she responds positively to Freddie

She will never know if it worked, but it is not important, it gave her the courage she needed.

Sam knew what to do to win him again.

 **...**

Claiming fatigue, Sam & Freddie found themselves in a hotel room.

The bedroom door opens violently as Freddie entered the room with Sam about him, her legs & her arms around her boyfriend. Yes, she has not gone through four way and she finally asked her dreaded, and after a timid yes out of his mouth, Sam had smiled come if it was Christmas.

Things have been awkward at first, trying to fondling and kissing each other, besides being in a small room on an average bed, but Sam had found ways to get Freddie to relax and enjoy their reunion. It was not the first time they found themselves in a tiny room, Ridgeway closets know it.

They always kept their underwear, at least for tonight as Freddie did not look like a cad, Sam agreed, rolling her eyes at her dork. They just make-out sessions & snuggle, then an late evening in front the season 3 of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_.

They had just discussed what they were going to do this summer and their new life at university, until Sam falls asleep on her boyfriend.

At least she was back with her dork.

 **...**

 **A/N: Here, I wanted to set up Seddie from the beginning of story.**

 **The characters are a little OOC.**


	2. Awakening at an autumn morning

**A/N: This is the sequel, with a happy awakening for lovebirds.**

 **...**

 **02 - Awakening at an autumn morning**

 **Seattle, WA  
** **Seattle University (SU)  
** **Milady Hall, north side of campus  
** **September 2013, Today**

Morning light slips through the light curtains in the room on the bodies of two lovers.

Sam sighs of contentment when she felt the warm light on her face. She kept her eyes closed and quietly savored a feeling of serenity and happiness she had never felt before in her life. Slowly, her mind foggy reconstructed the events of the previous weeks, which was enough to widen her smile.

She thinks at this time where she jumped on her boyfriend when she confessed her feelings to him and he responded positively, she could not contain her joy that she pushed him against the hood of his pick-up to sit on him and kissed fiercely. Sam blushed a little at the memory, she is not as direct in her relationships habitually, it took her weeks to successfully have the courage to kiss Freddie in the _lock-in_ , before fleeing outside school.

When she thinks about all that lost time after their separation, she could not contain herself any longer.

She wanted to take their relationship to last time, it took a few days to Freddie to be on the same page that her.

That, and her constant teasing sexy for he jumps over her, but he has resisted at first ... until she comes out the heavy artillery. A pretty black strapless dress to mid-thigh, long black lace mittens, leaving free the tips of her fingers (with her nails painted in dark blue) and black stockings that ended with a wide lace garter elastic that encircles her thighs wonderfully. It was enough to make turn his head, but when the blonde cunning turned to show the back of her robe, exposing her back & her bare buttocks, held by four loops straps ... say that lingerie offered by Jade worked beautifully.

After tonight, she found a very authoritarian Freddie in bed and she loves it, Sam is pleased to have awakened the inner alpha male of her boyfriend.

By the middle of August, since her friend/gossip girl redhead Wendy Brooks worked in this lingerie store, Sam has bought all a series of sexy lingerie, it even has a loyalty card in their favorite store (after all food stores, obviously).

Unlimited ammunition to seduce him when she wants him to do something ... or just go wild.

 _Yum!_

* * *

Last night was great, so sweet and romantic, Sam did not even know she could love it of this way. They were in her individual dorm room in the new residence of the campus, the Milady Hall. Perfect for keep the guys away, and ideal to bring furtively her boyfriend in her room.

The happy blond opened her eyes, lying naked on the floor of her dorm room. She looked down and smiled at the strong arm and muscular draped on her hip. She looked up and saw the sleeping face of Freddie just beside her. He was naked too, the two of them had spent all the night making love to celebrate their two months together, without incident.

She smiled looking at his beautiful sleeping face, for her alone. She knows him, she knows that he has abandoned _Galaxy Wars_ for _Starcraft_. He can not stand his mother, but he loves her anyway. She knows he likes his coffee with cream, his favorite color is red and he hates gray. She likes know that he is ambidextrous (really very skilled with both hands), like salsa and the books of Stephen King. She also knows that he likes _Física o Química_ and that his crushes celebrities are Kelly Hu  & Taylor Momsen.

Sam likes to know these little things from him, she knows him as he knows her, different but complementary.

She traces the outline of a shield tattoo, lingering lazily on the lion's head, it makes her feel like his guardian-protecting of her feelings, since Missy as she remembers with a smile as Wendy had told her about what he had done to rid of Missy. With finesse. She loves the feeling of his protective hand on her tattoo of oriental dragon. She chose it as she had told him it represents strength, power, fame and reputation ... but in truth, it also represents her desire and sexual passion she has on Freddie long time, and that seems inexhaustible.

Trying not to wake him, Sam rolled to make them face to face, laying her hand gently on his cheek. She had not realized how her boyfriend was cute when he was asleep, she felt tears on her cheeks as she was still frightened by all the love she feels for him, afraid of losing him.

Freddie began to stir. Slowly, he slid his hand along the body of Sam until he touches her cheek. His eyes opened and looked into those of the pretty blonde. He blinked several times, trying to wake up faster, and smiled.

"You're not going to cry over me, Samantha Fuckett" he said playfully.

Sam laughed, she felt a little emotional these days, it's hard to hide her emotions when she is too happy. She wipes her eyes and kisses her dork on the lips. Freddie wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her against him, as he stuck his tongue in her mouth.

Their tongues swirled around each other and Sam pressed her knee against the member in the semi-erection of her boyfriend and he groaned. He was amused at nicknamed his girlfriend _Samantha Fuckett,_ compared to how much she can't spend a day without fuck with her boyfriend. And he has some reason, but she does not recognize, she has her pride.

They both laugh at that.

 **...**

After completing their kiss, Sam gets up and stretches.

"Meh, we remain sleeping in bed next time, my back is really stiff" Sam complains.  
"If you remember well, we have not only slept" he stood up, laughing slightly.

She bites her lip, remembering what he had done on the floor, Freddie smiled widely.

While her hottie chased around the room to find his clothes, Sam sat on her bed. Freddie dresses after finally found his clothes, saying he needed to go home to his parents.

Marissa and his stepfather Gunsmoke (he never revealed their real name and Marissa kept secret), who had married quite recently, it was a surprise for the young couple. Sam liked the new stepfather of Freddie with his stories of war and the hole in his leg. As for Freddie, he did not like this idea so much of his mother with another man.

He needed to do this, his mother accepted his independence but she is still authoritarian, he promised to get in contact with his precious girlfriend whenever he could.

As he takes his jacket on the office chair, Freddie reached for his phone and his car keys. He finally put his jacket and straighten a bit his hair, she quietly contemplates handing his clothes, he was as sexy dressed as naked, although she prefers him to be naked ... although do it still dressed is amusing.

Now fully dressed, and Sam still naked, they kissed goodbye each other and Freddie hurries to sneak out of the room.

Sam collapses on her bed, staring at the ceiling with a big smile. Everything was perfect now, she was eager to see what the future holds for them.

"Perfect" Sam simply breath.

She was like that for some time to think about things. As she thinks Freddie talk with his mother, Sam thinks she should do the same with his mother, or even with his sister ... and just everyone. Since they are back together, Sam & Freddie had not spent much time with their families/friends, much like the first time.

Fuck, they should not make the same mistakes. Sam stood up and looked out the window.

She sees a fucking rainbow and a smiling face on the sun. She closed her eyes and shook her head, then opened again to see dark clouds and horsemen descending from heaven. She starts to close her eyes and shook her head before you see the blue sky with clouds.

Whoa, sex with Fredweirdo does her yet weird things after these weeks.

Or maybe that it's the weed of Wendy they smoked last night which act still a little.

 **...**

 **A/N: I did a little research on Seattle University (SU), and for the good of my story, I created a residence in the campus. The Milady Hall, exclusively female.**


	3. Strange behaviors

**03 -** **Strange behaviors**

So after eating a snack (or five), Sam grabbed a towel and toilet supplies to get to the shared shower.

She puts some clothes already in use, a white tank top with skelanimals (rather cute, she thinks offer some to Carly) and a black hotpants with skeleton hands on the buttocks, no worth ruining a new outfit for that they either already dirty.

Unfortunately, when she came out of her room, the first thing she sees is Missy Robinson.

The redheaded nemesis of Sam had her door open (their rooms are in front of the other, no luck) and she was standing in her room, talking to Valerie Garner & Shannon Mitchell.

Strange, they also held similar wear to Sam: Missy wearing a purple tank top strap under a black crop top, black leggings baddest with small combat boots, and various rings & bracelets purple & black colors. Valerie wears a blank tank under a black biker jacket and ripped jeans with black bootie to stud, a few bracelets and black roses earrings. Shannon wears a burgundy red tank with black roses and a black skinny jeans torn at the knees, with red boots with stud.

It's odd, the taste of Missy & her minions are very different from these, have they received a blow to the head? She shrugs, it's not her problem.

Sam did not know about what they discussed, but she could have sworn she heard Missy talk hoarse moans of her boy, giving a smile to the blonde. Mama is very gifted in the things of love!

The three girls have ceased to talk when Sam closed the door behind her, they had all three strange smiles on their faces, which made her feel a little uncomfortable. It should not forgotten that she was not a good relationship with these three, and bad luck, these three are friends ... well, she should tell Missy & her two friends/slaves.

The redhead looks at the toilet supplies in the hands of the blonde.

"The prostitute will washed sins off of her?" Missy said smugly, her two minions laughed at her joke.  
"What do you talking about?" Sam said, raising an eyebrow of confusion, the redhead rolled her eyes.  
"The walls of the dormitory are not thick ... and you were not as calm with your boyfriend last night."

Sam blushed with embarrassment, thinking they should have to tone it down. Thinking she had her dose of this girl for the week, she rushes into the hallway to the showers.

"See you later, Samantha" Missy said for teased her.

Ignoring their laughter, Sam turns sharply around the corner and into the shower room, almost knocking her best friend in the process.

"Oh Sam" Carly exclaimed with joy.  
"Hey, I'm sorry cupcake, my head is a little elsewhere" Sam replied in good humor.

Carly Shay smiled, Sam is happy to see the smile of her best friend. From what the brunette told her of her stay in Italy, she has not been a lot of social relationship and she was a little depressed. Well, she had her father and some son of her father's friends (all military) but Carly was not interested in military boys.

The brunette was finishing to wash herself, but Sam is surprised by holding her friend. Carly is wearing a gray top at long sleeve with pink skinny jeans, with gray shoes with chains and three necklaces with crosses as a pendant. A little goth/girly, different from Carly but if she likes it ...

"Are you okay, Sam?" Carly asks the blonde.  
"Yep" replied Sam, shaking her head.

She is waiting for Carly to say anything about last night. Her room was right next to that of Missy. If the redhead was heard her to have sex with Freddie, Carly has probably had heard as well. Because of her modest character, Sam expects that her best friend scolds her (they had been very careful when they slept together in the Spencer apartment for sleepovers, after the brunette fell asleep).

But Carly says nothing about it, they begin to talk about to do iCarly again in a near future.

"You can go to my room later, we can hang out as always and review the details" Carly offered her.  
"It would be cool, thank you Kiddo" Sam smiled. Carly leaves the room and Sam approaches a shower.

She paused for a moment, from what her best friend just told her. _Hang out as always_ , what does this mean? Sam was rarely in the room Carly now, since she was with Freddie. This becomes more weird, as her clothing, Sam feels like entering a new dimension when she woke up this morning. At least, Fredbaby was always the dork she knew.

* * *

 **Bathroom,**

Sam undressed and turned on the water.

She goes inside and let the hot water run over her body. The shower took a little longer than expected. Her mind continued to drift, mostly in a new fantasy of what she would do with Fredork right now, something about her feet not touching the tiled floor.

After having her little solitary pleasure, the blonde stepped out of the shower by wrapping the towel around her and headed to her room without meeting someone. Once inside, she quickly put her new outfit: a dark green tank top printed with in gray " **Goods girl go to heaven, Bad girls go everywhere!** ", a black skinny jeans, 'Rock Style 134' black boots, so a necklace featuring a skull with a movable jaw and a leather strap with a cross and chains.

Once dressed and refreshed, she is ready to start a new day. She leaves her room, without noticed that her talisman changed color, to call Melanie, who lives in the campus of the University of Washington (UW). While Sam crossed half the hall, she heard a voice yell to her.

"Sammy! Can you come here a second?"

Sam looks up from her phone to see Shelby Marx poking her head out of her room, waving her hand to the blonde comes inside. CFC's champion has took a break from her fights to focus on her studies, Sam was delighted with it. Curious, Sam walking towards her.

Shelby returns to her room as Sam approached. The blonde came in and looked around the room. While they were in early September, Shelby was already in the Halloween spirit, she is really a big fan. She had already decorations scattered throughout, with boxes containing more decorations and masks in the middle.

Shelby & Wendy were both standing between boxes.

"So what do you need ..." Sam began to speak.

She is speechless when she took a good look at the two girls. They were ... naked. Well almost.

Wendy was naked, except for her underwear/jewelry. A sensual necklace with chain flowing in the furrow of her breasts and ending with two drops at the tip of nipples, so a string-jewel of two gold serpents meeting on her pubis. The sapphire just above the clitoris has a rather hypnotic effect, the slot of her pussy widely exposed. Shelby only wearing a g-string, with a breasts necklace similar at a redhead, so a transparent negligee with black feathers on the edges as bathrobe, opened in hiding absolutely nothing.

Both had their breasts in full screen and have absolutely no attempt to hide them.

Sam did not know that her friends were in this way, as open and immodest. Well, she is not herself a holy but she does not shown herself too publicly, right? This is even more strange, what's going on here?

 **...**

 **A/N: This is a chapter a little confusing at first, you comprendez while later in the story.**


	4. Shelby & Wendy

**A/N: That's a bit of fun that happens, enjoy it!**

 **...**

 **04 - Shelby & Wendy**

While Sam was thinking about what could have in water of college, Wendy has noticed her.

"Hello, Sammy" the redhead exclaimed happily, her voice slightly muffled behind her mask.

Sam said nothing as she tries not to look at her naked breasts, she always loved to tease her friends to show a little more skin or nudism, but she never thought they would take it at the foot of the letter. Wendy does not seem to mind, Shelby was busy looking into one of the boxes, taking different masks.

"Uh ... what can I do for you" the little blonde asks awkwardly.

She tries to remain as calm as Shelby & Wendy, not easy. They were nonchalant about their nakedness. Wendy lifts her mask and smiled at Sam.

"You'd say to let you know to try Halloween costumes, as you wanted to borrow one of the costumes/masks of Shelby" the gossip girl replied.  
"And I have many" Shelby added with a small smile.

Shelby is recovering, holding several masks with a hockey mask with fake blood stains. Sam did not remember having made that request, but she went along with it. She smiled and thanked the champion of CFCs to remember.

"Then try your new suit" Shelby smiled enthusiastically.

She put the hockey mask and takes a small box under the table. She opens it before handing it to Sam, the blonde widened content eyes before looking at the brunette.

"What is wrong, this is the dress you wanted" Shelby answered her silent question.

Sam sighed, wondering if it was a second personality more naughty while she was asleep.

Sam takes the box, Shelby insists she immediately tries it ... as in this room. Sam swallowed, the two girls were still bare to watch her. The thought that they look her, while she changes makes her a little wet. Sam has always been a bit curious about her sexuality, even though she knows that she is in love with Freddie.

She turns away, removes her clothes and quickly slipped into the suit. The black and red dress has a corset with lacing (cards are printed on the front), black stockings have a red bow on the front as garter. Finally, a harlequin neck, a black hat and a red venetian mask lace as accessories. A real sexy disguise of hearts lady!

Sam ends up putting the mask when she turns to present herself at girls. As she suspected, their eyes were on her all the time to change. Wendy & Shelby applauded and whistled her, Sam folded her arms across her chest, as the disguise does not hide much of her breast exposed and her skirt is too short.

But then, she wondered why she was so nervous? She's Sam Puckett, she has nothing to be ashamed and she is fucking awesome, she has everything she need: a perfect boyfriend, funky friends, a family (almost) formidable. Better still, she'll show them! Sam hits a little sensual pose for them, not hesitating to show more skin than necessary.

"It's a good choice, Blondie" Shelby complimented.  
"It suits you" Wendy said in agreement.  
"Thanks, I think my bo-, my friend would like this outfit, I'll have to show him the next time I see him" Sam said removing the mask.

The champion & the gossip girl smiled mischievously.

"And this ' _friend_ ' is your famous boyfriend Freddie Benson, who brought you screaming like a banshee last night?" Shelby said, making quotation mark signs of the word _friend_.  
"You know for it?" Sam blushed. Damn, she will have a discussion with her nerdy boy!  
"Sam, all the dorm knows" Wendi chuckled.  
"Oh shit" the blonde sighed in annoyance.

Sam hid her embarrassment face in her hands, like the other two girls laugh, and she will remained standing near the office of the brunette. Shelby stopped laughing and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Wildcat, we just tease you, we are happy for you both, really" the big brunette reassured her with a smile.  
"You deserve someone like him to be happy, girly" Wendy added, shaking her head. Sam turned to them and smiled.  
"Thank you, you are great friends" Sam said sincerely.

She did not really think that people could take care of her, she just thought it was just Carly, Freddie & Spencer.

Yes, she feels that this year will be perfect.

* * *

After the emotion break, Wendy removes her mask and threw it aside, saying she was not satisfied anymore with it.

The redhead began searched through the box again, while Sam watched. Shelby lifted her mask to watch Wendy, Sam was so concerned she did not notice Shelby slowly turning her gaze to the blonde instead.

Sam smiled contentedly. She is happy to be closer to his friends at college, she will give herself a resolution earlier this year and wants to try to be more social with people, only then the people she likes, no luck with that bitch of Missy! Hm, she wondered what kind of prank she can do to her, she wants something memorable.

Still looking for Wendy, Sam began to talk with Shelby.

"Hey Shel, I was wondering if you could give me a hand with Missy, I thought-" Sam has not had the chance to finish her sentence.

Without warning, Shelby grabbed her face and turned toward her. Sam caught a glimpse of the expression of Shelby: a mixture of determination and longing in her eyes.

That was all she saw, before Shelby leaned over and kissed Sam, a passionate kiss with her tongue dominant and dancing with hers. Sam stumbled in Shelby's office and moaned loudly in confusion. Shelby wrapped her arms around her, moaning with eroticism as she practically devoured the face of Sam.

From the corner of her eye, Sam sees Wendy watched them. The redhead simply smiled and mumbled something before returning to box. It was hard to hear with all the noise they were making, but Sam could have sworn that the Wendy's words were "this biatch was faster."

The tongue of Shelby swam inside the mouth of Sam. More than once, her hands slipped down and squeezed Sam's buttocks before hold her in a tight hug again. Sam was still so stunned that she did not put much of a struggle. Shelby was a very good kisser, actually, Sam found herself kissed Shelby back as she struggled to support herself against the desk.

 **...**

Meanwhile, Shelby slid her knee between Sam's legs until she was pressed against her pussy. Sam felt increasingly wet of knee rubbing against her clitoris. Shelby's left hand slipped inside the Sam dress, the blonde could feel the right hand slide to her breasts. When Shelby pinched a nipple of the blonde, Sam returned to her senses.

She pushed Shelby away from her. The brunette almost fell on her couch, Wendy sees this and sat up, looking between the two girls in confusion.

Sam covers her mouth and stared Shelby in disbelief, Shelby sat up and looked her with confused.

"What?" Shelby asked stunned the behavior of the blonde.  
"What's wrong, Sammy?" Wendy asked with concern.  
"What is the problem?" Sam looked at the two girls with dismay.

Are they serious? Shelby was ready to fuck her and they act as if it was normal !

"Have I done something wrong, Baby? Sam?" Shelby said with a worried face.

Sam does not respond and runs to the door. She ran down the hall, she could still faintly Shelby scream one last time.

"It's nothing that we have done before! Samantha."

Sam runs to the shower room, she needed water on her face, she needed to wake up.

It was necessarily a dream, it could not have any other explanation.

 **...**

 **A/N: Oh la la, what's wrong with Sam? is she become amnesiac? So much mystery.**


	5. A morning pretty erotic

**A/N: At the girls' bathroom, Missy is just slightly molested Sam with the power of her fists, and the blonde enjoyed of that.**

 **...**

 **05 - A morning pretty erotic**

Sam went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

She turned one of the sinks and splashed water on her face several times before looking at her reflection in the mirror. She looked her reflection for a long time, hoping to wake up, but never realized. The reality of the situation is ... it really happened, Shelby had made a move on her.

And this was not the first time, according to the champion of CFC. Honestly, if Sam had allowed her, they would probably have ended in a 69 on the floor. Being deep in thought, Sam did not notice the door of the shower room open, she did not notice the three girls who entered. Not until they spoke.

"Still trying to remove the smell of boy out of your face?" Missy smirk.

Valerie & Shannon laughed. Sam frowned without looking them, Missy was the last person she wanted to see right now. She had no time for this bullshit.

"Not now, Robinson" Sam grunted slightly. Missy looked at her coldly, she crossed her arms and leaned her hips.  
"You know how things work here, Puckett. And I think I'll do it ... NOW" Missy said coldly.

Sam had no idea what she was talking about and did not care. She turned to the sink so she could splash a little more water. She did not notice Missy's minions come silently at her side. At least until they grabbed her under the arms and pulled her away from the sink.

"Hey!" Sam complains against girls but they say nothing.

The blonde tried to struggle but to no avail, it seems that she had lost her former strength.

Both brunette tore her dress, unclipped her bra and pulled her panties down. They are throwing her clothes on the side and forced her against the wall. they grabbed her arms and held them behind her back, and then they grabbed her legs below the knees and raised them, holding them for that her feet were under her head and completely immobilized.

Sam stood there, her body naked in full screen for Missy, who licking her lips lewdly.

"Fuck, not you too!" Sam exclaimed angrily, as she understands what is happening now.

Missy wanted to fuck her, as with Shelby and probably Wendy. Only, Sam feels that Missy would not retreat so easily. Missy gave her a questioning look, but shrugged. Without a word, she began to undress. She removes her crop top and tank top, then she pulls her leggings down.

She strikes a pose in her underwear and gave a wink to Sam.

"Beautiful" Shannon sighs of desire, like Valerie nods in agreement.

Sam rolled her eyes at the two of them, easily indoctrinated by the redhead. Well, Missy has always been a talker and a charmer. Speaking of Missy, she removed her bra and panties and finally appeared naked before Sam, her arms crossed and smiling wickedly. Slowly she approached of her prisoner.

Sam swallowed nervously, wondering what she will do? Missy raised her hand and touched her clitoris with her thumb. Sam groaned, trying not to feel excited. But Missy has not finished as she rubbed Sam's pussy up-and-down with her fingers.

"Hmmm, you like, little bitch?" Missy groaned.

Sam looked at her without saying anything, she will not give her the satisfaction of an answer. And certainly not admit she liked it a little. Her silence irritated Missy, who frowned.

"You're not going to say anything? And if I do THIS" the redhead said coldly.

She forced her fist in Sam's pussy. First the half of the fist, then she sinks to the wrist. Sam cried out in pain/surprise. Before she could say anything, Missy fisted her, sliding her fist in-and-out of her pussy. Sam struggled to free herself, but both minions have a too strong hold on her.

There was no escape, but after a while, she wondered if she really wanted to escape. Once the pain going away, it felt pretty good. She hated Missy using her as a toy, but her fisting was not too bad. Missy smiled, she knew that despite her resistance and protests, Sam liked it.

"Do not be too comfortable, I just started" Missy laughed.

She pulled her fist out of the pussy of the blonde immobilize, and Sam looked up at her.

Missy's smile was very evil.

 **...**

The nemesis of the blonde leans, her hand descending to the anus of Sam, the blonde felt two fingers at the entrance to her tight hole.

Suddenly the door of the shower room slammed against the wall.

"What is happening?" shouted a familiar brunette.

Carly Shay looked at them with horror, then watching Sam they had in their clutches, she feels anger and determination.

"Missy, you let Sam go away now" Carly ordered drily.

Missy sat up and puts her hands on her hips, turning her head to her ex-BF.

"We just have a little fun, is not it, Puckett?" Missy turned her head to the weakened blonde.

Although it is true, Sam really wanted from their grip.

"Help me, Carly. Do me out of here" Sam asked with pleading eyes.

Missy looked up to the rebellion of the _blonde-headed demon_ dethrone. Missy waved her hand to her minions to let her go away, to the surprise of Sam. When she was released, she quickly crawled far of them to the showers. Carly walking to her friend, leaning down to hug her.

Bored of having been interrupted, Missy walking toward the exit, still completely naked. Shannon & Valerie follows her, Shannon paused briefly to pick up the clothes of the redhead. Once they were gone, Sam wrapped her arms around Carly, thank Carly for her rescue.

Sam needed to return to her room to calm down. Carly stayed to help her. While Sam was upset, she forgot her clothes, leaving them on the floor of the shower and walking naked in her room. As they walked, Carly shook her head.

"I can not believe they have started again" Carly said with indignation, which attracted the attention of Sam.  
"Started again? It was not the first time?" Sam exclaimed, extremely shocked. Carly gave her a strange look.  
"Well yes, they make at least two attempts per week. There are two days, they have captured you and take you in Missy's room. They have molested you for five hours, I had thought that they had their account for this week, but Missy's thirst suddenly increased. Valerie & Shannon have not stimulated her anymore as before "Carly shrugged.

Sam could not believe what she heard. Twice a week? Five hours? Missy and her minions? And Carly showed quite nonchalant about it.

* * *

 **In Sam's room,  
** **A few seconds later,**

Sam collapsed on the couch, sitting down and covering her face with her hands.

Carly closed the door behind them and she looked at her bf, deeply concerned about it. Sam is clearly upset and Carly really wants to help her. She wondered what she could do. Sam was not too much attention to Carly. She heard Carly move and do something, but the blonde did not have the energy to look at her.

She was too busy thinking about what happened.

When they started their new year at university, everything is okay, a routine had settled, everything was great until last night when she fell asleep. But this morning, things took a radical turn. Girls have a look more punk-goth/bad girl, Shelby tried to fuck her with Wendy acting like it was perfectly normal, Missy & her minions have cornered her and fuck her. And apparently, it was a regular thing. Besides she was not as strong as before.

It seemed that she was propelled into a different world. But what happened?

"Carly ..." Sam began to speak.

She needed to get answers, Carly would probably thought she had become mad, but she is her bf, the only person (besides Freddie) in whom she could trust. The only person she felt safe fo-

Sam was lying on her couch, with one foot on the couch and the other draped over the side. Her pussy is perfectly exposed, but Carly is the only other person in the room, the blonde thought she had no reason to be worried.

Suddenly, Sam felt a wet tongue against her pussy. She stands up and her jaw dropped when she sees Carly totally naked, kneeling in front of the couch, as she licked her pussy.

"CARLY?!" Sam was indignant of behavior of the brunette, Carly stopped licked.  
"Relax, Sammy. You always found my _pussy-licking_ very soothing. Let me do all the work, I'll be nice to you ... as always" Carly smiled warmly.

In the past, Carly had expressed a romantic interest in Sam, but Sam always kept her in friend zone (much like Carly with Freddie), and now she did not want she stops. Carly returns to lick her pussy, Sam said nothing in protest or try to stop her. She submitted, leaving Carly have her way with her.

Carly still licking Sam's pussy, sometimes teasing her clit with her tongue and sometimes, slipping her tongue inside her. She loved the taste of Sam, always made her so wet. Carly reached her own buttocks with her hand and starts fingering her anus, her guilty pleasure .

Sam could not help but gasp and moan. But surprisingly, she feels very quiet.

All the commotion in her mind calmed down, as if Carly used her magic tongue on her to appease her. Carly was right, her pussy-licking was very soothing.

Sam looked at the ceiling in silence, letting her mind empty.

Everything seemed to be erotic since she opened her eyes. Girls, whether her friends, her enemies and even her bf, everyone wanted a piece of her ... which raises other questions? Only the behavior of girls is different or the guys are too? Would they fuck her (Sam hope not) too? And Freddie, he had become different? He seemed himself rising.

A part of her wondered if she had a doppelgänger, who was the queen bitch of college. She wondered what happens.

She must talk to Freddie, her questions were always answers with him.

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, what success for Sam!**


	6. A soothing dream

**A/N: Oh yes, here is a little information, the chapter 2 happens during a Saturday morning.**

 **...**

 **06 - A soothing dream**

 **Seattle University  
** **Milady dormitory  
** **A few days later,**

The dawn rose quietly in this Monday morning, sunlight shining through the campus as students/teachers began to stir for a new day.

Sam Puckett drifted out of the land of dreams, with her eyes blinked open. Unable to keep them closed with the sunlight that shone on her face, not counting fingers in her pussy ... and these fingers that are not his own, or that of her boyfriend.

"Mmmmm" Shelby groaned.  
"Oh Sam" Wendy crooned.

Wendy Brooks, her top pulled down to expose her breasts, leaned down and kissed the forehead of Sam, quietly wishing her a good morning.

Shelby Marx looked at her blonde friend and smiled as she pushed her fingers deep inside Sam, these sounds are mixed with the sweet chirping of birds outside. Sam could only moan face these two horny lesbians who have continued to have their way with her.

Sam has not slept alone last night. Or the night before.

She had a troubled weekend ...

* * *

Saturday did not end with just the famous pussy-licking of Carly Shay.

The two girls had ended up having sex for the rest of the day without stopping, even to eat. Fortunately, Sam had a large reserve of snacks in her room.

Apparently, the doppelganger of Sam (or her double at personality nymphomaniac lesbian, or whatever it happens here) was very well prepared in sex. Sex had ended at sunset, when Sam was finally exhausted ... she did not know she had so much energy, maybe it's balanced on her strength gone. Carly smiled as she made sure that her friend was pleasant and cozy in bed before leaving, forgetting to close the door.

After a while, Sam began to stir, a strange feeling of serenity overwhelms her.

All the trauma she had lived, just melted. When she opened her eyes, she understood why she felt so calm.

She was not alone, Freddie Benson had slipped in her room, standing near the door and warmly smiling at Sam. He wore his leather jacket (the one that Sam bought him there three weeks), but no pants, only his gray boxer. Sam was always smiling, he opened his jacket to reveal that he was not wearing a shirt either.

Sam smiled, no words were necessary.

She knew why Freddie was there and she knew what he wanted was what she wanted too. She motioned to Freddie to join her on the bed. She blinked and all remaining clothing of Freddie disappeared. Freddie crawled over her and kissed her affectionately, pressing his muscled chest against her ample chest.

She moaned as she stroked sensually her lover, making electrify the whole body of Sam enthusiastically.

When they stopped kissing, the brown boy places his hands on her hips and smiled at Sam. She smiled back, wondering what her boyfriend will do then. As for answer her thoughts, Freddie looked down. Sam followed his gaze and gasped when she saw Freddie is already erect. A very large erection as she has always seen since the last two months. Freddie takes Sam's legs and lifted them, her pussy is fully exposed.

In a wink, Freddie pressed the tip of his manhood against her pussy and slid all the way inside his girlfriend. Sam cried for joy and cried harder when Freddie started to move, holding Sam's legs while he shoved his big cock in-and-out of the blonde. The mind of Sam became a whirlwind of ecstasy, while Freddie continued to fuck her, often changing position with Sam, she has no idea how this happened.

A time when they were fucking on the bed, then they fucked against the window, and after, they fucked up against the wall. The next thing Sam knew, the little blonde was leaning on her couch, with Freddie banged behind her, his hands clutching her firm ass.

Suddenly, the virility of her lover had disappeared from her pussy to be in her ass, Sam did not feel the change. Then she felt a second cock penetrating her pussy at the same time that her ass, she threw a glance behind her and sees only Freddie, only him. The next thing she know, they are back on the bed in position 69.

Freddie was on top, while Sam was lying on her bed. Her hands on the beautiful virility Freddie and his balls, as she licked her anus.

The playful girl smiled and let out a sigh of contentment in her licking.

 _So delicious_ , Sam thought as she felt the strawberries at tip of her tongue, _what a wonderful dream_.

* * *

The beautiful blonde was right, it was really a dream.

Freddie was always with his mother (Marissa had moved at Gunsmoke after marriage, twenty minutes from SU) and Sam will soon awake of this Sunday morning ... and discover that her dream was not really a dream.

Another few minutes and the blonde opened her eyes, she froze when she realized she licked someone's pussy.

 **...**

As the sun rose, Patrice Wagner woke up early to go her jogging of morning.

When she walked by Sam's room to take a shower, she saw the door open and looked inside. She saw Sam lying naked on her bed ... and that's all she needed to know. Patrice went inside, removed her jogging clothes and began to molest Sam in her sleep.

This reality clashes with the subconscious of Sam, to start fucking Patrice back in her sleep. They had sex in position 69 as in the dream, when Sam woke up. It had a few moments for the blonde to process what was happening, but finally, Sam screamed and pushed Patrice out of bed

"Ouch" Patrice complains, injured.

She landed on her buttocks, rubbing as she raised her confused eyes to Sam. The blonde shouted at the brunette with blond&blue strands, for sneaking in her room to fuck her in her sleep. Now, Patrice was even more confused at the blonde.

"You're never complained in the past, you always leave your door open as an invitation" Patrice informed her.

Sam really wanted strangle her unconsciousness to be such a horny lesbian, Patrice got up and was about to join her on the bed

"No, stop" Sam raised her hand to stop her.

Sam could not believe it yet, Patrice always wanted a piece of her.

In the past, Sam had sensed a tension with her because of her relationship with Shane Diamond. She certainly had a crush on the friend of Freddie at the same time that her best friend, they were doing a competition for have him, but it was finished after putting him in the hospital. She knew that Shane was the best friend of Patrice and since, the girl had resentment to her and Carly. If Patrice still held any animosity to her, it does not stop her from wanting to fuck Sam.

But that's enough!

She was exhausted from all the sex yesterday & this night. She needed a break.

"You fucked with almost everyone on this floor yesterday, it's my turn" Patrice shouted, deeply disappointed, Sam looked at her like if she was stupid.  
"You want to fuck me? First go fuck someone else. Go fuck Shane if you're as excited" Sam snapped in angrily at her.

Patrice was surprised by her anger, but she quickly became excited.

"So you gonna fuck me if I fuck Shane?" Patrice asked to be sure.

Sam nodded to end

"See you later" Patrice rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Sam locked the door and pressed against it, having a look of disbelief on her face.

 **...**

 **A/N: Any the part with Freddie is of course a dream/fantasy, Sam was a very happy girl with what she imagined (which is not far from reality for the girl at blond head).**

 **I like to know if you have an early explanation or theory about what happens to Sam here?**


	7. Be stealthy like a ninja

**A/N: Yes I know, Sam is rather low in this story but it's wanted. I thought it might be nice that she should think of strategies to escape from a situation rather than going head down for a change.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

 **07 - Be stealthy like a ninja**

 **A few hours later,**

Sam was hidden in her room after that Patrice left.

She checked the window and listened at the door to make sure the way was clear. With nobody around, she quickly dressed in a ' _Keep Calm And Get A Tattoo_ ' black T-shirt under a red sweater and belt jeans with black boots, before leaving her room. She had to get out of there immediately.

Like a ninja sneaking across campus without being detected was not easy, she did not see a girl her dorm but there were still many students hanging around. The most people did not notice her or ignored her. She noticed that the boys would give her a quick glance before looking away, but the girls did not stop to look her.

She took the bus just in time before it starts from the bus stop, she had no choice as her bike had no gasoline, she will need to think refuel .

There were three other students on the bus, a girl and two boys. The boys were sitting near the front, the girl near the back and Sam in the middle.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief to have some rest without being jumped on, she finally had a bit of security.

She thinks about what she should do next, but first she has to get something to eat. She was hungry, but after that ... Sam takes her phone to send text messages to her love. She wondered if things had been so weird for him also.

The blonde with blue eyes was so absorbed in texting, she did not notice the girl, a redhead with black eyes in the back of the bus, to move at seat behind her. Sam did not notice the way she looked at the back of her head, until she felt the breath of the girl softly in her ear.

Sam shuddered involuntary, turning to look at the girl who smiled at her sensually. Sam shook his head and got up to take a seat next to the two boys. The girl looked disappointed, but she did not insist. The boys were watching this exchange, then they shrugged. Unlike the girl, they have no pass to Sam.

After a while, Sam came out of the bus and rushed inside of Bushwell Plaza. At first she had thought of lunch with her sister but with what happens with women around her, she preferred avoid the company of women today. So she decided to have lunch with Spencer (who made no gesture on her), and thanked all the gods that her fiance was not with him. She ignores if Marissa wants her son to stay with them, Sam has cooked something for her dinner that night in the kitchen of Spencer.

Sam spent the rest of the day at the fire escape, while sitting on the camping chair to quietly see the city. Despite all the craziness that happened to her, Sam felt peaceful with these pleasant memories with Freddie for the next few hours, before returning to college.

Back even in ninja mode was even more difficult, as students returned to their dormitories.

Everyone had their classes tomorrow, they needed to go to their dorm room. When she reached her dorm floor, Sam ran down the hall from Shelby, Wendy and even Carly to get to her room. She ran inside, slammed the door unlocked. She was finally safe for the evening.

Ah, what a joke!

Sam struggled to get to sleep, and when she was finally able to fall asleep, she heard a strange sound of her door, as a metal scraper.

Suddenly, the lock clicked and the door opened slowly to allow Shelby & Wendy, in their night clothes, slip inside. Sam opened an eye discreetly so she could see them, but always pretending to be asleep. She just wanted to die when she saw them, she could not believe that they have just picked the lock.

The blonde sighed, she could not stop these people horny, she was too weak now. The two girls were close and crawled into bed

To the relief of Sam, they do not try to fuck her this time. Wendy & Shelby have just cuddling each side of her. She felt their warm breath on her face and hands on her stomach and chest. They do not try to grope her or stick their hands in her pants. At least, it was something.

Admitting that half-defeat, Sam sighed, letting them do and tried to sleep ...

* * *

 **Back to Monday morning,**

"See you later, Sammy" Wendy whispered happily.  
"See you tonight, Blondie" Shelby gives it a seductive wink.

Sam had been awake earlier, her pants and underwear missing, with the two girls to molest her.

She was grateful that they had left her a little sleep before, too bad they do not stop at simple hugs. After a few hugging and fingering, Wendy & Shelby left to start their day, leaving Sam alone.

Sam immediately locked the door so she could have peace for a while. She knew that there were almost a dozen horny lesbians all eager for the chance to fuck her, just on the other side of that door. She must find a way out of these girls eager of lesbian sex long enough, to talk to Freddie to understand things.

Classes could be a refuge in the meantime.

She should take a shower, but Sam knew better than that. She expects to have many people once she is in a shower cubicle. Too bad, Sam dressed in old sweatsuit and left the dormitory. She avoids her best friend, Tasha and even Missy, rushing into the building for her science class.

Sam recovered a snack from a vending machine and rushed to her first classroom, science. Being the first, she quickly took her seat.

 **...**

After getting all her school supplies, Sam put her head on the desk to think.

How did all this happen? A question that tormented his mind, Sam had much time to think about it, she really need to calm right now. When she hears the door open, she looked up. Fortunately, it was just Jeremy Smith, a friend of Freddie. He smiled and greeted Sam before sitting in his place, without a word.

Griffin Wright, a ex-boyfriend of her best friend, came just after and sits without recognizing anyone. As time passes, Sam heard more activity in the hallway, she gave a little sigh of relief watching Jeremy & Griffin. None of them made a move or attention to her, it seemed only affected women.

Speaking of female comrades, Sam sees Missy & Valerie arrived, the last two women that Sam wanted to see.

The two girls were dressed very strangely. They were wearing black coats and high-heeled boots, Sam has a very bad feeling about it as they approached their seats. The blonde was right to be worried when the redhead and her brunette minion removed their long coats and revealed that they were completely naked underneath.

Sam heard Griffin 'holy shit' when they are seated. Jeremy said nothing but he could not keep his eyes from them. Sam shook her head in disbelief. Even in the middle of class. Missy & Valerie have given smiles to Sam, who made her shiver. She looked away and pretended to read her manual.

Maybe if she ignored them, this erotic nightmare would end ... as if it were that easy!

Carly is the next to come, Sam still has a bad feeling seeing Carly wearing a beige coat and orange ballerinas. Arrives in her seat, the brunette looked at Sam, blushing, and removes her coat. Then she sat her naked ass down and took school supplies, Sam sighed.

The little blonde had not seen Malika Adams or Tasha Bell recently.

Someone mentioned that Malika was sick and Tasha, she just walk inside the classroom, dressed quite normally ... a normal little gothic ...

Tasha is dressed in a little black dress mid-thigh with one single shoulder in lace at long sleeve. Boots with stud on top, the big brown girl also wears three bracelets beads of clear rhinestones, some silver rings on the fingers and a cross pendant with a long chain. Sam has always found this girl very pretty, no matter what.

Sam hopes that the girlfriend of Gibby might be the only normal person in this class, but her hopes were quickly dropped when Tasha reached her seat and undressed.

Sam hit her head on the table, cursing the gods, it's damn for the class as a safe haven. She was sitting in a classroom with four naked women, they expect all probably the good time to come and fuck her.

This was going to be a day veeeeeery long.

 **...**

 **A/N: Poor Sam, I do suffer her a bit ... and it is not yet over for her.**

 **Go, have a little sexy sweet torture!**


	8. Resignation

**A/N: Yes, I did Sasha Striker as a science teacher. Hey, she has a life outside of video games, and not necessarily in her hobbies.**

 **...**

 **08 - Resignation**

 **A few moments later,**

The bell rang.

Striker Sasha entered the class. Sam was hesitant to watch her, praying quietly that she was not naked too. Fortunately, Spencer's fiance was always dressed.

She was dressed normally and made no attempt to undress ... but she does not seem fazed by the other girls naked either. She walked to the front of the class and prepared her books, she also spoke of the program they will study for the first semester. Her voice trails off when she takes her first real look around the classroom.

Sam hopes that Sasha will say something and force the other girls put their clothes back on. Sasha shook her head.

"Ladies, I know you are eager to fuck Sam again, but do not forget that it is a school, not a brothel. Concentrate on your studies at least for now" Sasha smiled.

The blonde wanted to bang her head against the wall hoping to knock herself, wondering what happened to the world. Even teachers were unfazed by these absurd behaviors. The class began. For an ex arcade player, Sasha was a good science teacher, but no one in the class was paying attention to her.

Especially women.

Carly, Tasha, Missy and Valerie had all eyes on the blonde and Sam preferred watch her notepad.

She jumped slightly when Missy was rising out of her chair. Sam looked away and heard her footsteps approaching, thanks to her high-heeled boots. Sam closed her eyes when Missy up on her table. Finally, Sam let out a defeated sigh and opened her eyes. Missy was lying seductively on her side, facing Sam and laying her head on the palm of her hand. She looked at Sam with a charming smile on her face, running her hand from her chest to her hip to attract the blonde.

"You will not give up until you fuck me? Same with you?" Sam sighed again, the four girls nodded, Sam nodded as "get it over with quickly."

Sam stood up and took off her sweatsuit.

"Do what you want with me" she said, spreading her arms.

A large lecherous smile appeared on the face of Missy. After a snap, Valerie was quickly at her side. She had a smile corresponding to that of the redhead and Missy's smile widened as she had two strap-ons in her hands. Sam wondered where she had hidden them.

Sam waited for Missy & Valerie to equip themselves (a belt dildo with two heads for Missy & a dildo harness with a vibrating egg for Valerie) and what they wanted do her. Missy orders Sam to put on the table and _take the position_ , the two girls kneel on the table and grabbing their dildos, waiting for Sam to be positioned. She knew what the position is, the blond climbed on the table and positions on four legs, her buttocks to Missy and her head to Valerie.

Without a word, she opened her mouth for invite them to start, the girls move into position. Valerie took the head of the blonde and slid the dildo in her mouth. Sam felt the big rubber toy placed hard in her throat. She wonders if Alt-Sam (she could not believe she was in her own world) was able to handle this thing? Sam often made love with Freddie, but they did not do things as violent as that ... maybe they should start ... shit, where that thought came from?

It's better when Valerie began to move, sliding the dildo in-and-out of her throat and gave her the opportunity to breathe.

Valerie was very happy to fuck the mouth of Sam, but must admit that Missy has the best part. Sam moaned with a dildo in her throat, then silently screamed when she felt the other dildo in her pussy. Missy wasted no time and takes Sam's ass firmly, in place in banged her with all the ferocity she could muster.

* * *

 **At the same time,**

The science teacher continued her lecture.

Sasha's voice is sometimes stifled by the slamming of Missy's groin against Sam's buttocks, and groans of three women. When that happens, Sasha looked at them and shook her head before returning to her lecture. She does not know why she bothered, no one was listening.

The boys were very hard now, so they wanted to really start to masturbate, but for some reason, they did not do.

Tasha & Carly did not embarrassed, turning their chairs to face Sam and spreading their legs very wide. Tasha furiously rubbed her pussy & clit with both hands, while Carly fingers her pussy while squeezing one of her breasts, unable to take her eyes off her best friend.

This excited Missy, she fucked Sam harder and faster.

Sam does not care about all that, she was the weak prey of insatiable thirst of these horny lesbians. Her mind had given up, learning to accept things now. Missy & other girls wanted to fuck her all the time, so why bother fighting? especially when it felt extremely good.

Sam had to admit, but she was really starting to enjoy it. Lesbian sex was amazing, feeling strangely attractive too. Be completely subject to Missy & Valerie, with others to watch her ... it makes her horny in a way she never thought it would happen. It did not take long to also cum. Missy & Valerie stopped fucking after she has cum, without retiring. Sam did not move and simply enjoyed the after-sensation of her short orgasm when Missy spanking her.

"Naughty Sam, cumming before the rest of us" Missy scolded the blonde, the redhead looked at Carly & Tasha.  
"As punishment, you must all we do cum" Valerie said, before looking at Missy, who smiled to give her approval.

Sam did not resist as the two girls did changed position. Valerie & Missy put her on his back, with her head hanging over the edge of the table. Hanging upside down, she could see Missy with her strap-on right in front of her. Missy pointed to two other girls to join them.

The girls quickly joined them, climbing over the top of the table and position alongside Sam. Valerie remained on the table and spreads wide open legs of Sam.

It was finally her turn to have Sam's pussy. She slid her dildo in her. Sam screamed in pleasure and Missy takes this opportunity to push her dildo in her mouth. Her dildo tasted very different from that of Valerie, it was pretty delicious. Is it because it was still coated in the own Sam's juice?

Even if they had started on their own, Carly & Tasha took Sam's hands to put between their legs. Sam takes the hint and began fingering them.

"Ahhh yes" Tasha moans of pleasure.  
"Oh Sam, fuck me with your fingers" Carly gasped in imploring her.

The little blonde willing rub their pussies and shoot as many fingers as deep inside as she could.

 **...**

The rest of the class was a complete blur.

At one point, Sam thinks she has fainted because when she finally emerged, the class was empty, except for Sasha Striker. Spencer's fiance smiled at Sam, but she did not say a word as Sam sat up. It was the only class she had today. She is supposed to meet Freddie after it.

Freddie, her sweet boyfriend, the only person she could feel safe with.

Sure, Freddie would fuck her too.

But he probably would not be as relentless about it like everyone else.

 **...**

 **A/N: Come on, I made you waited enough, there will be a beginning of explanation in the next chapter.**


	9. The rules put in place

**A/N: So here are some explanations to the mystery that confounds Sam.**

 **...**

 **09 - The rules put in place**

While Sam tried to leave the room, Sasha Striker stopped her.

The blonde walked slowly toward the teacher's desk where Sasha was waiting with a stern expression, Sam would not surpise if it was for sermonize her.

"Sam, I'm a little worried about you. I do not think you take your lessons seriously" Sasha scolded.  
"I wonder why?" Sam muttered without thinking.  
"I know that sex is a beautiful thing, but you also need to put aside to concentrate on your studies. You must-" Sasha continued but Sam cut her off.

She needed to clarify some things about these strange events, and now is her chance.

"If I found a way to have sex without interfering with my studies, would you agree with that?" Sam asked, Sasha nodded and replied yes "even if sex happens in the middle of the class, as there are some time?" Sasha nodded again, Sam threw her arms in frustration "why are you d agree with that? I mean, we had public sex in a classroom!" Sam screamed in frustration.

Sasha was surprised by the explosion of Sam, she waits a bit before answering.

"I do not know why you're so upset. Sex between two or more girls is a normal event, it happens all the time. I would have joined you if you were not my students, you see made me wettest since I'm with Spencer. Unfortunately, I have obligations as a teacher: no sex with students! But it might be a different story once you got your diploma" Sasha gave her a wink "in fact, you're not wearing your talisman?"

Sam felt like she had been slapped. Putting aside that even Sasha Striker wanted to have sex with them, she said sex was happening all the time.

"So I can fuck a girl in this school at any time, and there will be no problem?" Sam asks for confirmation of not dreaming.  
"Exactly, I do not know why you're upset, you were the first to receive an orgy on the first day of the school year. The campus was really very horny" Sasha chuckled.

Sam could not imagine herself organizing an orgy, she was always a troublemaker but she has been very quiet since August, and she was not as slutty like that. At the same time, this world was radically different from hers, she really can not believe it's her world now. And in this world, Alt-Sam's personality must be very horny/sexual and very lesbian too, she sees no other explanation possible. Tutoring given by Freddie doing its proofs, she understands a little better what is happening.

"Are the boys joined us also?" Sam asked at random, even if she thinks to know the answer.  
"No, sex between men & women are prohibited on campus" Sasha said firmly.  
"So two girls can fuck any time, but not a boy and a girl? Lesbian sex is tolerated, but hetero sex is forbidden?" Sam frowned.

Sasha nodded.

"That's the rule. A man and a woman can be in love, but it can lead to bad decisions. We encourage students to stay away until they are older. Everyone does not listening. Yesterday, Victor, the janitor, grabbed Patrice & Shane have sex behind administration building. I had to get tough."

Sam opened her mouth to add something, but Sasha raised her hand to silence her.

"Back to my point: you need to focus on your school work and I know it is not easy. You're _Samantha Fuckett_ after all. And with your new boyfriend, abstinence and moderation are much more difficult. Fortunately, the administration has implemented new laws to you two" Sasha gave him a knowing wink before returning serious "but please, think about what I said" with these last words, Sasha left the classroom.

Sam looks Sasha left, some of her words echoing in her head.

 _... you're not wearing your talisman ..._

 _... you're Samantha Puckett after all ..._

Why she's called her as that?

And why she cares if she bears her talisman or not?

Suddenly, Sam put her hand over her mouth. It was crazy but it was the only possible explanation. She finally began to understand what happens in this messed up world. She must found Freddie. Sam pulled out her phone and sent a quick text message to Freddie, he replied almost immediately.

She will run fast enough to reach it quickly.

But first, she had to talk to someone ...

* * *

 **Fine Arts Building,  
** **One hour later,**

Sam broke into the art class, looking frantically around for Freddie.

The room seemed empty, until she heard a voice she knew, which melts her every time, across the room.

"I want to see how long until I can make you cum" the person said.

Sitting in the corner of the room was Freddie Benson. He was shirtless under his jacket and was wearing only a pair of black boxer. He smoked the weed, it is something that has become his thing, like Sam with sex, and when their eyes met, Freddie gives her a little seductive smile. Silence followed as Sam looked stunned at her boyfriend.

The silence is broken with Freddie's laughter to the expression of Sam. He put off his weed and smiled at his girlfriend.

"I'm just playing with you, tell me rather how was your first weekend without s-" Freddie was cut by Sam addressing her boyfriend, sending them almost to the ground.

The blonde sat on the lap of Freddie, grabbing his face and kissed him. She feels the taste of weeds, but she did not care. All lips that Sam tasted this weekend, all the languages she had in her mouth, nothing tastes as good as those of Freddie. She stopped kissing him for a brief moment. Freddie looked completely stunned by her reaction, he is very happy with it, but still troubled.

"Damn, Sam! It's only been a few days-" he was still cut off by Sam removing his jacket and her tracksuit.

She removed his boxers and her underwear, Freddie joked to have sex in the art room, but not Sam.

He did not think to protest when he felt the big breasts of his girlfriend pressed against his chest. Her soft and ample breasts pressed against him as Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him again. After all the sex that Sam had been, she would have exhausted sexually but no, seeing Freddie again revitalized her. After this last experience she had in science class, she wanted fuck Freddie in a specific way.

"How dare you make me wait so long, you have no shame?" Sam gave him a false stern expression after breaking their kiss.

She grabbed Freddie's head to make sure he did not look away. She approached close enough, they could feel the breath of the other on their faces.

"You were very bad. The bad guys should be punished" Sam said fiercely.

For the last weekend, Sam felt like everything was out of her control. Everyone was in control, when they wanted fuck her, they did it and on their own terms. She was completely at their thank, leaving Sam very frustrated.

The blonde of iCarly has never been a control freak as the mother of her boyfriend, but she loved when things were at her pace, she loved to have the situation in hand. When she was in a relationship with Freddie three years ago, he was allowed her to adapted to their serious relationship at her pace and it was just fine. Things are back to the same way there are two months, except in bed, Sam had no problem letting him do his way to her, she has totally trusted, there is no better companion to spend the rest of her life with.

But now Sam needs to take control. Freddie was shocked at the sudden transformation of Sam, he wonders what happened her since their last meeting.

A shocking transformation ... but exciting.

Freddie smiled slowly, his body trembling in anticipation.

 **...**

 **A/N: Yep, Seddie arrived (finally), but enough short and I cut the hot time, but good things come to those who know wait.**

 **The next chapter will give explanations about what Sam actually realized in this world.**


	10. Alt-Sam's world

**A/N: And now, Sam will tell the truth to Freddie.**

 **...**

 **10 - Alt-Sam's world**

 **Three quarters of an hour later,**

After multiple orgasms, Sam & Freddie laughed as they walked out of the art room in the arms of another, still having trouble getting some of their clothes right.

They went out of the building and stood under the hot sun this autumn day, two of them watched the cloudless sky. It was time, she had to tell the truth to Freddie about what was happening here at the university. She could not keep such a secret at Freddie longer. And indeed, Sam did not know if the other girls were going to leave her alone. She could imagine Freddie burst into her dorm room one day, and be surprised to find her having a small orgy with Carly, Shelby and others.

Telling the truth is better now, he likes sincerity. But before, she asked him if he had noticed anything weird since Friday.

"Not really, mom seems happy with Gunsmoke. She is also happy for both of us, she even asked me whether we had sex the other night. It took me by surprise" Freddie laughed.

Not so much for Sam, a disturbing picture crossed her mind. Sasha Striker mentioned that she wanted to join the foursome in her class.

What other adults would be able to fuck her? She can imagined herself with Freddie have sex in the Freddie's bedroom. The door would open and Marissa ... Sam shook her head to clear this mental image. Freddie noticed the behavior of his girlfriend.

"You noticed weird stuff too?" Freddie asked.

The understatement of the century. Sam took a deep breath. It was time.

"You remember Friday night? Reminded you how you called me" Sam asked with a surprisingly calm voice. Brown boy looks at her for a while.  
"I've called you Samantha Fuckett?" Freddie said uncertain where she is coming from.  
"Yes, and you remember when I wore my talisman that night, one that can carried out the wish of its holder" Sam asked again.

His girlfriend tells him her story with Malika, about the talisman that had not been activated the first time she used it, but Friday night when she slept with Freddie and that he has dubbed Samantha Fuckett for teased her, the talisman was really active. Malika says she was mistaken of talisman, and this talisman needs a true person in love, to be transported in the ideal world of the owner (as Freddie held Sam at that time, he was transported with Sam). And of course, the spell is irreversible.

Freddie was hard to take her seriously, as he remembers his only date missed with the magician.

"What do you mean?" Freddie gave her a puzzled look.

Sam spread her arms wide open to present herself at Freddie.

"Babe, I'm currently the queen lesbian of Seattle University, maybe even the whole country or world. I am the target of envy of every woman. Sexual relations & lesbians orgies are normal here day by day, everyone wants a piece of Samantha Fuckett" Sam said with a stroke, slowly catching her breath.

If this situation were not so serious, Sam would have laughed at the expression of shocked on Freddie.

Her boyfriend was speechless at this revelation until he erupted in laughter, he laughed so hard that he fell to her knees.

Sam leaves him laughter. If the situations were reversed, she probably would do the same.

* * *

 **After a long crazy laugh,**

Freddie stood up and told her it was a joke ... but the expression of Sam remained serious, removing the smile of Freddie.

"It's a joke, right?"

Instead of answering, Sam looked around. A demo is better than words. Her eyes are fixed on Gibby's girlfriend, sitting alone on the edge of the fountain and working on her notes. Sam motioned to Freddie to follow her and they approached her. Tasha looked up when she saw their shadows, she smiled when she realized it was Sam.

"Hi Sam, it was fun in class. Maybe we can do it again tonight?" Tasha said putting a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Freddie looked strangely of Tasha at Sam, Sam just smiled.

"I'm better, I'll lick your pussy here and now, if you strip and dance for me" Sam said with a seductive smile.  
"SAM" Freddie cried, looking at his girlfriend.

The brunette froze for a moment. Freddie do not think she will do but when Tasha stood up and took off her clothes, he finally believed Sam.

Tasha danced naked, he raised a finger and pointed at her, his mouth moving as if to say something, but no sound came out. He looked around, many students were hanging around, but no one paid attention to the dance of Tasha, even Gibby hanging out with his friends nearby. Sam found fun the reaction of Freddie.

When Tasha finished the dance, she was sitting on the edge of the fountain and spread her legs, eager for her reward.

Except that Sam had a different idea, she asked if Tasha allow Freddie to lick her instead. Tasha looked disappointed that Sam would not be finally licked her.

"Well, okay, but only because it's you" Tasha said with a small smile.

She looked at Freddie and opened her pussy for him, as Freddie seemed frozen, Sam gave him a shove and encouraged him to make one of his specialized with his tongue. When Freddie awoke from his shock, he was already on his knees, his face close to the pussy of Tasha. He never thought to want to taste a othert pussy than Sam. But now ... he leans over and starts licking. Tasha smiled and groaned, leaning back and enjoying the tongue of Freddie. Sam looks at them with a smile, it was nice to see Freddie in action.

At least she will not be alone any longer. Tasha cum in the face of Freddie after a few minutes, and she thanked Sam for this good lick, but she had to lick her for another time.

She gathered her clothes and her notes, and left. Freddie is still on his knees, he looked away, his face dripping of Tasha's juice.

"You believe me now?" Sam bites her lower lip.

Slowly Freddie stood up and turned to her.

 **...**

He did more than believe her.

Some things now had a little more sense, he mentioned to Sam how his mother had asked him if they had sex, but he did not mention to Sam how his mother wanted her response to be more detailed. But he refused, and Marissa finally let go. Freddie finally understands why his mother was so insistent.

"So you've had sex for all the weekend" Freddie gazed at Sam.

The little blonde was ashamed to tell him like that. She loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but now, she felt as if she had been cheating on him. She did not ask for any sex, but it happened again without the knowledge or consent of Freddie. Sam looked down and nodded.

"And you say that every women wants to fuck with you?" he asks, Sam nodded "and I have just seen, they will do everything for? and no one will say anything about it?"

Sam thought for a moment and nodded. This seemed to really be the case. Another long silence followed, she did not dare look at her boyfriend.

"Sam, do you know what that means?" Sam paused to think about it, until she shook her head "it means that we can have sex with all the girls that we want at any time. Sam, it's great."

She looked up, he looked quite happy.

"I, think yes" Sam said nervously.  
"Amazing, you have the power, Princess Puckett! You're a lesbian sex goddess" Freddie does a happy little dance.

Sam smiled, but was still unsure about all this, until Freddie began highlighting opportunities.

He noted how Tasha immediately stripped and danced for Sam, without hesitation and for a promise of sex. If Sam could do that with Tasha, maybe she could do it with other girls? Something triggered at Sam when she realized he was right. She told Patrice that she would have sex with her if she fucked first with Shane. And according to Sasha, she did it. A sneaky smile crept on the face of Sam.

She had the power, the power to control people by sex, as a form of control of the mind erotic ... and the possibilities are limitless.

Freddie saw her smile, they were finally on the same page.

"So, Samantha Joy Puckett, queen lesbian of Seattle" he fell to his knees, as if to bow down "what's her majesty the most erotic want to do with her power?"

Sam thought about all the possibilities that were running through her mind, all the different things and people she could do, she sees no problem. No danger, no reservations about using her new power to their advantage.

She helps Freddie to get to his feet and grabbed his hand, pulling him behind her as she walked to the dormitory.

"There's something I've always wanted to do since her return" she smiled wickedly.

Freddie wanted her, seeing the evil smile on the face of his girlfriend, he did not know what she had in mind, but he knew it going to be great, very great.

"So what do we do?" he asked.  
"Before I tell you, we're going to need support" Sam said with an enigmatic smile.

 **...**

 **A/N: Ah yes, here are the new rules/laws in the world of Alt-Sam, where Sam goes full take advantage:**

 **\- Samantha Fuckett is allowed to have sex with all the girls she wants.  
** **\- Lesbian sex is good, but the straight sex is prohibited up to 25 years.  
** **\- A man and a woman can be in love, but they are forbidden to have sex until marriage.  
** **\- The college (and the world) encourages students to stay away until after their graduate.**

 **Here are the new rules added, after Sam has (unintentionally) does her wish the second time and is transported (with Freddie) in this world:**

 **\- The rules do not apply to official boyfriend of Samantha Fuckett.  
** **\- The boyfriend of Samantha Fuckett, Freddie Benson, is allowed to have sex with all the girls he wants.  
** **\- Now that Sam has made to Freddie her official boyfriend, new laws have been created to respond to this change.  
** **\- The university will establish a program and funds to support girls and children at boyfriend of Samantha Fuckett who fall pregnant by accident.**

 **I did not know where to write in the story, so I thought it would be good to put them in the notes of the authors (it's not like it was essential to the story, just for you to understand better).**


	11. Relaxing break with Melanie Part 1

**A/N: Originally, I had not thought to do it but in the think of it, I also want to do a Sam/Freddie/Melanie.**

 **There will be some light bdsm, nothing bad. Enjoy!**

 **...**

 **11 - Relaxing break with Melanie Part 1**

 **Puckett's residence  
** **A bit later,**

"So, why we are in your house?" Freddie asked at his girlfriend, as they enter the unkempt house.  
"Well, you remember the times I'd say I could be a little bi-curious?" Sam replied, closing the door.

As she pulls him to her room, he projects himself mentally to the conversation he had had there a while. Sam had been too polite to her habit, and she seemed she might vomit at any moment. Once she had him said, she seemed very relieved that he did not see her as a strange monster.

 _Hey, she has not attended my family reunion_ , he shudders as he thinks in his last dinner with family at last Christmas.

He shakes his head as if to erase the image of his mind, while Sam put him on the bed and sits on his lap.

"I did not say with who it started, or I wanted to do it first, I mean with a girl" she continues being a little worried for his reaction.  
"Go Princess, you can trust me, I promise that I will not be shocked" he reassures.

Sam leans his ear, he recoils from what he has heard, his face shocked by what she has to say.

"You promised" she reminded him giving him a punch in the shoulder.  
"Yes, uh no, I mean, it's not really shocking" he stammers, not having felt particular pain to her hit "it's very, uh surprising."  
"It's close narcissism" she replied, bowing her head sheepishly.

He lifted her head to give her a light kiss on her lips.

"I find it rather cute" he smiled warmly.

She lets herself melt with his smile.

"So you want see me ... with her, right?" Sam asks, smiling in turn  
"Yeah" he said, looking at the floor.

Sam feels her body begin to warm. She is positioned to sit astride, her legs around him sitting on his lap, rubbing their groin slightly.

"I fantasized about it since I was 12, I almost succumbed to the temptation" she gently kisses his lips, feeling his manhood was awake for her "I can not help it, I know I'm beautiful and very hot."  
"I think you're just too perfect. Oh man, it'll be epic" Freddie smiled like a 6 year old.  
"Calm down, I'm not finished" she gave him a flick on the nose to calm the "my new fantasy is to do with her in front of you, tie on the bed and have my fun with you. You will not move, just enjoy it. So trust me enough to be in control?"  
"You saw it not long ago? I love it when you're bossy, babe" he said as stroking her buttocks.  
"I need it, it is time that Bossy Sam makes her return" she puts her hand on his boxers to grasp and stroking it slightly.

Freddie groaned and Sam kisses his lips.

"Well, I'll tie you up now" she smiled.

 **...**

After removing his clothes, except his boxers, and tie his hands & feet to the foot of the bed, Sam stands above him.

She kisses his chest.

"Are you ready?" she asks, and he nods.

She kisses his member through the big bump in his boxers, she loves when he is ready for her. He pushes his head back in pleasure. Sam stroked him through his underwear for ten minutes, she can feel that it is almost ready to cum and it makes her even more excited.

Sam leaves the room for a while. When she returns, Freddie has the impression of seeing double, as he sees his girlfriend back with her twin sister at her side. They are naked, they head toward him and moved to either side of him. Melanie lowers to him and kiss him deeply by making moan him.

Melanie Puckett was masturbating in her room, thinking of her sister and miraculously, the object of her desire has come to her. She could not resist the desire to Sam to make threesome, although they are sisters and after all the sex she had this weekend, Sam's mind had changed and it does not bother her at all.

Sam throws her hands through her body, kissing her neck while Mel always kissed Freddie. Melanie's hands roam around the body of the other blonde, touching her chest. She breaks the kiss with the boyfriend of her sister and kissed Sam instead. Sam feels Freddie's erection sting hard on her leg.

When her head goes down and starts sucking her chest, Sam pulls her hair with pleasure. Her pussy is so wet she gasped when Mel sucks her other nipple. Sam stroked her sister's pussy and Mel sucked Sam's nipple, making them moan simultaneously.

She's a slut, and Sam loves it.

Sam moaned so loudly that she is about to cum, stroking her own sex for her orgasm quickly. But before it, Melanie takes the hand of her sister of her wet pussy and smiled.

The two sisters sit on the lap of Freddie, Mel rubs her pussy on his cock. Sam can see she is as wet herself. She touches to collect the juice from her sister and sucks her finger. Mel caress her a little between and enters her finger into Sam's pussy before removing it and putting it in the mouth of the other blonde. Sam sucks her finger, sucking her own juices makes more excited. Mel fucks her sister with her fingers, still riding on Freddie, teasing him and snatch him groans. She touches the chest of Sam and plays with her nipple.

Mel regrowth her slowly, and the next thing Sam knows is that she is near something warm and wet at her pussy.

It's the tongue of Freddie, as she is now on his face. She screams so loud now that her twin sister smiled. Sam just cum on his mouth and he keeps lick her, she can feel her juice on his tongue. Melanie stop ride on him and comes to her.

Now Sam has a tongue on her pussy and the other on her collarbone, right on her weak point.

* * *

 **After a second orgasm of Sam later,**

Sam retired from the face of his friend and sees two faces frown.

"Do not be selfish," she chuckled.

Mel sets over Freddie, so he could better look better. Sam sees his erection pounce again. Mel pulls her to kiss her. Sam hears her sweetheart moan with pleasure. Her sister wraps her legs around Sam and squeezes her, nibbling her neck. Sam feels wet sister's pussy on her, her juice on her skin.

She moaned loudly as Mel continues to do things with her neck and pulls her by her buttocks. She also kisses her and pushes her head down. Sam also kisses her neck and finally, put Mel's nipple in her mouth. Sam begins to suck gently, then bite and lick. She plays with both, Mel groaned as her sister now.

"Oh yes, right there" Melanie gasped as the finger of her sister comes into her.

Sam still sucks her nipple and caress her pussy but she does not forget her man. She goes down and begins to rub on his boxers again.

"Oh please, babe. I have to be inside of you" Freddie begged.  
"No, I want she make you cum first" Sam retorts.

Sam is so excited she can not help but tease her, her mouth attacking her pussy and tasting her juices, yum. This is perfect feeling her body tremble too.

"Oh man, I need your mouth on me, babe" he said between moans.  
"I will not, I'll make her come over my mouth to suck all the juice, as with you" Sam sneered as she did not stop to masturbate him.

With her statement, they enjoy both. See them cum her want to pray for her enjoyment, her pussy hurt him for that. Sam fondles herself and a few seconds later, she cries and lies on the other two. They stay like that for a while, breathing hard, lay on top of the other.

When Melanie moves, she pulls her sister in a hug to ride alongside Freddie.

"It is your turn to watch now" she whispers to Sam.

He smiled, but begins to frown.

Sam looks at her sister and smiled.

 **...**

 **A/N: So that was the first part, the sequel will come very soon.**


	12. Relaxing break with Melanie Part 2

**A/N: Here, it's the second part of trio.**

 **...**

 **12 - Relaxing break with Melanie Part 2**

Melanie Puckett had her mouth on him, which is really sensitive when he feels that he will cum.

She sucks it very slowly.

"I will, soon ..." he said breathlessly.

Sam smiled at his expression, she pushes her head a little so that she increases the pace to two, making moan Freddie stronger than she has ever heard. Freddie's girlfriend plays with the body of Mel and found her wet pussy. She is very wet and it made wet her as well. Mel is on all fours and seems to do him much pleasure with her mouth. Sam goes behind her and starts kissing her buttocks, squeezing them a bit and leaving few traces. When they both moaning, she tastes her again, much wetter now.

She tastes so good that Sam takes her time, her taste reminded her own taste, an incestuous delight. When her finger penetrate both her pussy and her ass, Mel can not continue to suck him, moaning too loud. Sam stops and taste her again, playing with her clitoris.

Sam gets up and moves back to their bodies meet. She kisses her from behind and they look Freddie. Without breaking contact their eyes with him, Sam begins to kiss her neck and slipped a hand to her pussy and the other on her chest. She squeezes them and caress them as Mel rubs her body with that of Freddie. His erection is fully hard now.

"Go take care of our man, I want to see you" Sam whispers in her ear, Melly nods and crawls toward him.

She is positioned on his knees and takes his penis so it penetrates her fully, Mel was so wet that it slid easily. They kiss and went horseback riding on him. Sam loves watching her boyfriend with her sister, her twin sister. It's so good that she touches herself and feels her orgasm coming.

She can see that he did his best being attached. Mel goes on even faster, her hands on his chest to get some support. They are about to cum and also Sam. She believes that each of them cum again at the same time, enjoying their orgasm.

Sam smiled as they seem dead, their bodies covered with sweat and they like not breathing. She joined them and starts kissing Freddie, he kisses back but not so eagerly. She smiled and think he must be really tired. Melanie starts to move and seems like she will get out of his lap.

"No, stay here. I want him back hard inside you" Sam said her and her sister watching.

Mel smiled and nodded. Sam starts kissing her boyfriend and she smiles when he sighs. His kisses are sweet but she loves his tongue, it's soft and sensual. Her nipples are hard and she press one with her fingers. Sam lets out a little moan and starts playing with both.

Then, Sam breaks the kiss and kiss passionately her sister, they do not stop kissing and her hands on her body. Sam squeezed her buttocks for a while, then spanked her. Mel gasped and this time, Sam slightly slap her face.

"You like that, is it not, little bitch?" She slap again on the other side of her face.  
"Yes I love it, just as much as you" Mel moaned "I'm not the only bitch here, right? Who loved taste my pussy?"  
"Me, I did it and it was delicious" Sam sucks her nipple again, slowly this time, taking her time.

Sam teases her with her teeth and tongue, Mel pulling her hair and shouting the name of her sister. Sam sees that she overlaps him again, he must have become hard. Sam kisses her and pulls her. Mel stops and comes to her sister, still kissing.

Then, they positions: Mel to Freddie's cock in her and Sam is behind her sister and on his balls, making him moan with pleasure.

"I want to share it now" Sam asked between kisses.  
"You're slutier than me" Mel smiled.

They continue to kiss passionately for a while, making suffer Freddie a little longer from his role of a lover torturing passive. Mel broke the kiss and withdrew from him, lowering her face to his cock, with her sister with her. Mel spent his manhood on Sam's lips. Sam smiled and brushed her lips on his balls. She kisses the tip and runs her tongue over him. Sam finally begins to suck it for real, feeling as if he is going to die.

He cries and moans so hard she can not believe it's the same Freddie she knows they are a good team for spin things out. With her sister, they continue to torture him for a few minutes until Sam can no longer hold.

Her body needs him now, she needs him in her as he needs her on him.

* * *

Melanie looks gaze of her sister and out his dick of her mouth.

Sam stands above his big white cock and down slowly, her mouth wide open, leaving her moan out. She goes down very slowly, first the tip, then half. When he fully inside, Sam feels a burning sensation in her stomach: a other orgasm. She attacks his lips with hers, riding slowly, it's tiring to do, but she wants to enjoy his entire length inside her tight walls.

Another pair of hands is on her body, feeling so good. Mel begins to massage on her back she gently pulls her hair back, keeping her pace.

"I'll make cum you with our man inside you" Mel whispers in her ear as she kisses her neck.

Sam's sister pulls her arms and attaches them to those of Freddie. Her face is in contact with him and all they can do is kiss each other. She keeps her pace slowly, leading her on the edge. Sam gasps of pleasure when she feels a slap on her ass. Mel did stronger than her and her soft hand feels amazing against her skin.

She still does, more and more difficult. Sam crying so hard she can not continue to kiss. She stops when she realizes that Sam is about to cum.

"No, I want it to be amazing for you, _nee-chan_ " she said.

Sam did as she said, but the breath of Freddie is out of control. Mel kisses where she just slapped her, gently putting her hands on her buttocks. Then she opens Sam's ass as she can and licks it. Sam can not hold her breath or her groans, it was just too good. Her hot tongue fucking her ass and the big hard cock of Freddie fuck her pussy.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sam shouted.  
"You love it, is it not, slutty?" Mel said before pushing her tongue into her ass again.

Sam nodded, feeling her wet tongue again, and then she felt two fingers penetrate her.

"Ohh yes, my slutty of _sorella_ fuck my ass with her fingers ... I'll cum Freddie!" she cries in having no control of her body.

It was too much for one person feel like she feels about to die, it is the most intense orgasm she's ever had in her life. Her orgasm hit her hard, but Freddie did not cum yet, as he is still pushing into her. Melanie sucks neck of boyfriend of her sister, talking dirty to him.

She bites his ear and pulls Sam's head back. Sam has not the strength to complain and that's when she kisses her hard without worrying if she will embrace in return. Mel sucks her lips and tongue as she did with Freddie's cock. He watches them go faster. The sight of these two goddess enough for him to derivative on the edge. Sam feels his hot cum inside her pussy, filling her as he had done with Melanie.

It must be said that he was already tired before in the art room, they will have to work more their endurance. Even in love, they keep their competitive against the other.

"This is my beloved, discharge all your cum in my little slut of sister, made her cum on your cock" Mel said as she broke her kiss with Sam and begins with him.

Sam feels very tired, Freddie looks at her and he tried to smile without much success. Melanie looks her and gives her a quick kiss.

"It was hot, should it again often, and you will tie me the next time" Mel releases them of ties and smiled as Sam rests her head on the chest of her love.

She nods and her sister kisses them before returning to her room to get ready, Mel has friends to see in her campus. Sam smiled with happiness, she loves this world increasingly. She'll rested a while on Freddie before returning to her dormitory.

Sam had developed her plan in her head, it just remained to put it into practice ... with some allied female.

 **...**

 **A/N: Hmhmm finally, Melanie was dominant at the end. I like to see her that way, maybe even more than Sam & Freddie of that way.**

 **Oh yes, I used a Japanese & Italian word in this chapter, have you getting them?**


	13. The beginning of the revolution

**A/N: Oh yes, as I demonstrated with Melanie, Sam and Freddie are still new in this world, but do not worry, they will soon be upgraded.**

 **...**

 **13 - The beginning of the revolution**

 **Milady dormitory  
** **A few hours later,**

After a good nap, the two lovers are out of the house of Pam Puckett and they returned to Sam's dorm.

The blonde had changed her outfit, abandoning her tracksuits for a tank top with black writing on it ' _Now Or Never_ ' in white (surrounded in a white heart drawing), under a sleeveless black jacket and studded, a vintage scarlet shorts (studded & frayed) and worn. She wears fight black bootie, a expandable tip strap and another wristband sticks with two skulls on the ends, both gold plated. An outfit that Sam has borrowed from her sister.

She still holds the hand of her boyfriend, the little blonde guided Freddie in her dorm. Sam grinned from one ear to the other as Freddie struggled not to laugh as a child.

Sam had just finished to explain her master plan at him. Something she had fantasized for some time, but with an erotic touch now, something that Sam Puckett na could not do without getting into a lot of trouble in her original timeline.

But in this world, Samantha Fuckett was invincible.

This lustful world was hers, to her and Freddie. But they could not carry out this plan at two. They need a backup and Sam knew where find it. They slipped into her dormitory, it was empty in the middle of the afternoon, great! Sam hears some activity in some rooms, this is what she wanted! One of her backup was here.

The two lovers are tacked to the door of Shelby's room. The door was ajar and they hear sounds inside. Sam held a finger to her lips to silence her boyfriend, they smiled as they threw a glance through the small opening.

Shelby was sitting on her bed, wearing nothing below the waist and stick a large pink dildo in her pussy. She groaned softly and slid the dildo in-and-out of her wet hole.

"Aaah, just there" the fighter of CFC moaned softly.

She fantasized about someone. Both lovers watch at her, feeling they know the person that she was fantasizing.

"Think of me, Shel?" Sam chuckled and the brunette was shocked as Sam opened the door and entered.

After the _unusual_ behavior of the blonde of the last two days, Shelby was surprised to see Sam stand as that. A pleasant surprise, she took the dildo and gave it a long seductive licking. She stuck it in her mouth and licked it clean before spreading her legs and give the dildo at the blonde.

"Do you want to finish what I started?" Shelby said with a seductive smile.  
"In a moment, but first, I have to tell you something very important" Sam replied teasingly.

The brunette seemed a little disappointed that Sam is not going fuck her right now. She straightened herself by closing her legs, wondering what she wanted to ask her. Sam smiled and assured that if she helped her for this, Shelby has all the sex she might want. Shelby was instantly interested and begged to know what her request.

"I need your help ... to make of Missy my slave" Sam said, smiling devilishly.

 **...**

Missy Robinson has always been a bitch.

Probably to hide her own insecurities, like the time the redhead wanted to exclude Sam of Carly's life. In many ways, things were worse in this world. Sam enjoys sex but she did not like Missy make her a bitch. But now, it was time for Missy to get a taste of her own medicine. Sam has designed the perfect plan, but it would take at least four people to start.

Shelby was the number three.

Number four would be Wendy.

Sam put her hand on the shoulder of her lover and smiled at the beautiful fighter.

"I'll talk to Wendy. Momma's Boy will began to explain you my plan" the blond said before winking at the two, they knew what that meant.

As soon as the mischievous blond was gone, the former tech producer of iCarly took off his boots, his pants and boxers. Standing in front of the bed, Freddie handed her his half-hard sex. Shelby gasped at the beautiful cock of Freddie, her stomach felt increasingly hot.

"Suck me, Pink Bull, and I'll tell you everything. Let's see if you're as champion of cocksucker" Freddie said in an authoritative tone.

Shelby was not faithful to Missy and did not like her much, she appreciates the idea of giving her a taste of her own medicine. And Sam's offer was too good to pass up. She kneels before the boyfriend of Sam, slightly opening her mouth to swallow the tip of his dick, then slowly advance to take up to half of his length.

Freddie bites her lip to keep from laughing and caresses the hair of her celebrity crush, ordering her to suck his entire length.

Shelby Marx was happy to obey.

* * *

 **In front of Shelby's room,**

Sam knocks at the door of Wendy, hearing a low music and movement inside.

"Wendy, you're on the inside? This is Sam, I gotta talk to you" Sam knocked on the door.  
"Just a second" Wendy cried weakly on the other side of the door.

Sam waited, hearing a few activities inside, until she hears a sweet ' _come in_ ' through the door.

She entered and smiled when she saw Wendy. The redhead was lying on her side on her bed, wearing nothing but a black lace collar, beautifies with a red rose in tulle, her skirt of cheerleader yellow&purple and holding one of her legs elevated, showing her naked pussy the blonde.

"You want speak, Cutie? Start our evening a little earlier?" Wendy said seductively, Sam laughed slightly.  
"No, I want to talk to you about something in the Shelby Room. Come with me and I will certainly be worth the value of your time" Sam winked at the redhead.

Without dressing herself, Wendy got up and followed Sam to the bedroom of their friend-with-benefits. Inside, the two girls found Freddie & Shelby in full action.

He had positioned Shelby upside down, the top of her back lying on the ground while Freddie had his back against the couch. Her legs were draped around his head, giving free access of her pussy at Freddie. Freddie was licking her pussy and put his fingers inside her, so deep that Shelby groaned a sound so sweet that it excited even more Freddie and lick her more.

Shelby blushed, feeling his hard erection against her back. Her eyes turned to the door when Sam and Wendy entered. Shelby smiled at them both.

"Sam, it's brilliant! It's-OH! Right there, Freddie, finger me. It's the perfect revenge, Sam! Missy seen never come, and we will have an incredible orgy just after-AH AH!" she screamed again as he stuck his tongue inside her. Sam laughed at her reaction, while Wendy looked confused.  
"What, what's the matter with Missy? What's happening?" Wendy asked at Sam.

Sam gave her response by removing all her clothes, standing naked in front of the redhead. She struck a sexy pose and winked seductively to her friend.

"Let's talk during sex, and I'll share my plan to return to Missy with you" Sam hugged the redhead and kissed her.

 **...**

A orgy at foursome began, first with a tribbing between Sam & Wendy.

They sat on the bed and locked their legs, furiously rubbing their pussies together.

Meanwhile, Shelby leaned against a wall while Freddie takes position behind her, pushing his manhood into her pussy. She could not help but kiss Freddie, putting an arm around his neck as she rubbed her clit with the other. He surprises her by pressing his thumb in her anus, snatching a groan in her mouth.

Then, they exchanged partners, Sam with Shelby and Freddie with Wendy.

Freddie ordered her to sit on the couch and spread her legs, giving at Freddie the opportunity of fister her. Wendy stepped back and squirmed when he thrust his fist into her, but it did her not take long to adjust to the pain. Soon, the redhead breathed heavily, as Freddie fucked her with his fist at the bottom of her as possible.

Sam was softer with Shelby. She fulfills her promise and fucked with the dildo. First, Sam shoved it in her mouth to lubricate it. Then, with Shelby lay down on her bed and Sam lay at next, the blonde pushed the dildo inside of Shel. She pressed her chest against Shelby, enjoying the sweetness of her chest. The groans of Shelby so excited Sam she kissed her, her dildo deep in the fighter.

The third round ended in a great foursome, Freddie sitting on the floor with Sam sitting on him and penetrating her. He had his arms wrapped around Sam's waist and felt her breasts, kissing and nibbling her neck. Wendy was kneeling just behind Sam, with her ass elevated and her face buried in the Sam's ass. Shelby knelt behind Wendy, and licked her pussy as the redhead made to Sam, the dildo still in inside Shelby. The two women licked their respective targets with such force that they could have.

Freddie also worked hard to please his girlfriend.

And Sam was in heaven. Between moans and orgasms, Sam explained her plan to Wendy. Wendy was through with them. Like many, she wanted to avenge Missy for some time. Missy will never see coming Sam's plan.

It was the perfect trap.

It was a trap in 3 steps as Sam explained.

And from the sounds in the hallway, the step 1 had happened.

 **...**

 **A/N: So Sam's plan is set up. A few details and it will be ready for Missy!**


	14. The trap set up

**14 - The trap set up**

Everyone became silent, they heard the door to the stairwell click closed and two voices talking quietly in the hallway.

It was Missy's minions on the way to the room of the redhead, for wait their boss. Sam motioned for everyone to spread out and get into position. This is the perfect opportunity for the step 1. They will end their foursome later, Sam got up quickly and went out into the hallway.

Valerie & Shannon had already passed the room of Shelby and were halfway to Missy's room. Val was wearing a knit top with blue-green&black horizontal stripes and lace on the shoulders, a black slim jeans with rips on the legs, some studded belts, sneakers, a sterling silver necklace featuring an anchor pendant and rigid metal bracelets. Shann is dressed in a little black strapless dress under a white t-shirt up above the navel with black bird drawings, black trainers with four loops and three pendants in cross (white, silver and black). They stopped when they heard the voice of Sam.

"Hello girls" Sam said coquettishly.

They turned to see Sam leaning against the door frame, naked and smiling. They exchanged glances and smiled slyly.

"Exactly the girl we seek, Missy is on her way" Valerie smiled all happy.  
"She looks forward to fuck you again, I think she will be very happy to find you with us" Shannon nodded.

They progress to Sam with the intent to catch her and take her with them, but Sam raised her hand to stop them.

"No need to do that, I'll go with you quietly" Sam smiled at them.

The two girls looked surprised, Sam had never agreed to come forward voluntarily. But before going with them, the blonde was a request.

"Waiting Missy, come with me into Shelby's room and ... kill some time?" the blonde said mysteriously.

With these words, Sam stepped aside so they can see inside. Freddie, Shelby and Wendy were waiting.

Lean against the wall, Freddie masturbated himself and give them a seductive wink. Shelby was sitting on her couch with her legs spread, her dildo sliding in-and-out of her pussy. Wendy was on all fours, her ass facing the door. She looked over her shoulder for Valerie & Shannon and shook her ass to attract them.

Shann & Val gulped as their body becomes warm, they felt their panties become wet. Hypnotized by the orgy waiting for them, they entered the room without saying a word.

Sam followed them inside and smiled devilishly as she slowly closed the door.

* * *

 **Half an hour later,**

Missy was supposed to meet her friends just after class, but the teacher has delayed her much longer than she thought.

The redhead is in a black summer dress without shoulder, black thigh high, a diamond clover ring, a black heart necklace with studded spikes and leather bracelets mixed nail. Now very angry, she crossed the dormitory to find Valérie & Shannon so that they can make a hunt at Sam.

"Damn, I'm too angry and excited. When I will have Sam, I'll fuck her so hard that she can not sit for a month" Missy muttered to herself.

Frustrated, she opened the door of her room and looked around, the room was empty. Where were these two bitches? Now she thinks about it, the door to her room was not locked. Has she forgotten to lock her room this morning? Her two friends could wait inside for her? They had better be.

The redhead went into her room and slammed the door behind her. She has not seen her friends inside, but she found someone else.

"Hello Missy" the person greeted her.

Sam Puckett was there, sitting naked on her bed, her back against the wall. She shyly looked at Missy, her face red and her arms crossed over her chest. Missy is amazed to see Sam waiting her like that. Her minions have already managed to catch Sam for her?

But the blonde has a different story: she will announced her complete surrender to her.

"I give up, I can not beat you Missy. I am yours, use me whenever you want it" Sam said in a strangely sincere voice, struggling to get the words.

The redhead think it was the humiliation that makes her stuttered. The humiliation to finally admit that Missy Robinson was superior at Sam Puckett. She felt extremely happy, the most desirable woman in Seattle swearing her loyalty and submission. Missy wasted no time, immediately starting to undress.

Her eyes still fixed on Sam, Missy pondered what she would do first with her new pet. Only in her black thigh high, she crawled onto the bed and forced Sam to spread her legs. Sam obeyed but covers her chest and looked away, her face red of humiliation. Missy looks Sam like a predator about to devour its prey.

Her face is growing near the famous cunt of Sam, chuckling as she sees inside. Despite her hesitation, Sam was clearly excited for that. Missy felt a little sadistic today and decided to go to the maximum. She grabs Sam around the hips and lifted her, burying her face in her pussy.

Missy licked her juice as it was the fountain of youth, pausing to push her fingers inside before returning to lick her. Sometimes, she stopped for taste her own juices at Sam. She held her fingers dipped in front her face and ordered her to lick. Sam obeyed, taking her hand and sucking. Missy still wanted to lick Sam, but her arms tired.

 **...**

The redhead climbed into bed with her.

She turns for that her head is positioned on Sam's pussy and her own pussy on the head of Sam.

"You're going to lick me, or else me & my servants will spank you until you can not sit for months" Missy orders by giving her a hard spanking.

Sam gasped and immediately grabbed Missy's hips to dip her head in, sticking her tongue inside and licking as hard and fast as she could, Missy did the same. The redhead breathed the bewitching scent of Sam while savoring the delicious juices flowing down her throat. She thought that today would be a bad day, but it is becoming the biggest day of her life.

Nothing could spoil her good mood right now. When they finished, Missy stood up and ordered her to put on a show for her. Sam obeyed, putting up standing and do a little dance for the sexy redhead. Missy smiled devilishly, nodding to encourage her to continue.

Then the door opened. Missy looks over her shoulder to see Valerie & Shannon enter quietly into the room.

"You took your time, bitches. Watch this!" Missy gestured to Sam, showing her at her minions.

The redhead has her back to them, as her minions approached in silence, not wanting to take her eyes of her new slave any longer than necessary.

"Finally, Samantha Fuckett is mine. The prostitute came to me by herself, it's the perfect day. Nothing can MMMPH?!" Missy was jubilant when she was arrested.

Her small victory was short-lived when Valerie suddenly took a towel and wrapped it around the mouth of Missy as a gag.

Meanwhile, Shannon approached her and tied her hands behind her back with a tie. They processes hanging Missy out of the room, by her feet and under her arms, dragging her ass on the carpet. Trying to scream through her gag, Missy watched her minions with confusion, fear and anger. She looked at Sam for help.

But Sam made no move to help her. She was not even shocked.

The blonde stood up and smiled triumphantly at Missy as she followed them to go to her own room.

 **...**

 **A/N: And here, capture of Missy accomplished! What method will they used for subdue her?**


	15. The queen's fall

**A/N: I warn you, it will go hard for Missy! Prepare the popcorn!**

 **...**

 **15 - The queen's fall**

"HMMM, HMMHMMM" Missy cried, just a waste of time as she is gagged.

She is kneeling on the floor of the Sam's room, still bound & gagged, glaring fiercely all her kidnappers. Every six. They formed a semicircle around Missy. Sam, Freddie, Wendy, Shelby, Valerie and Shannon were all naked and looking down at Missy in the same way she did at Sam.

"Take the gag" Sam said smiling, her smile was the greatest of all, and her boyfriend did it.  
"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?!" Missy began to yell at them, as soon as he was gone. Sam looked at her with a superior look.  
"If you honestly think I give up myself to you, then it proves how silly you are. It was just an act to lure you and lower your guard, for that my minions you capture you."

Missy looked between Valerie & Shannon, both are standing on each side of the blonde.

"YOUR minions?" Missy said stunned, having trouble believing of have been betrayal.  
"Yes, MY minions. Just half an hour to make them promise to do everything I wanted ... in exchange for sex, of course" Sam smiled as Val & Shann snuggled Sam.

The two servants laugh, cuddling still closer to Sam with her arms sandwiched between their breasts, hoping that she rewards them soon for fulfilling her command.

"Of course, if I had tried to capture them at me alone, they would have surely caught me and leave in your room. I've baited them with an orgy and Freddie, Wendy, Shelby helped me at _persuade_ them of rejoin my side" Sam hugged them, her hands on the buttocks of two girls.  
"Happy to help you, it was fun" Wendy shrugged.  
"Shann, I need that you shows me how you do that thing with my dildo" Shelby was looking at her suggestively shaking her eyebrows and Shannon laughed.  
"You understand now, right slut? Sam is not your slave ... but someone here will become a slave" Freddie told at stunned look on the face of Missy.

Missy swallowed when all eyes turned to her, thinking with fear they'll really try to enslave her. She struggled to free herself, but her ties were too tight, Shannon knew really too well to attach people. It makes everyone laugh.

"Why combat, Missy? You could fuck me, but every time I would like, on my terms" Sam said, taking her chin "prepare you to be my slut."

Freddie & Wendy caught the other redhead to take her to the bed. Sam told them to begin with her.

Sam had promised a reward to Valerie & Shannon and decided to honor them first. She pulled out her bag of sex toys under the sofa, complimenting internally Alt-Sam, and takes two strap-ons of the bag. She gave one at Wendy and equipped herself with the other. She gave a light kiss at Shelby and asked her to _warm up_ Valerie while she reward Shannon first.

Shannon was ecstatic. Shelby was sitting on the couch and motioned for Val to come to her. She makes her sit on her lap, Shelby wraps her arms around her and stroked her body, feeling up her breasts and teasing her pussy. Meanwhile, Shel kept her eyes on Sam while the blonde sat next to her. Sam was holding the dildo from her strap-on and looked up at Shannon. She got the hint, positioning herself on the dildo. She pressed her asshole against it and thrust her hips down.

Sam left the brunette do the job. Shann stood up before falling down on the dildo, using her weight to ensure to get as much into her. Shannon puts a hand of Sam on her hip to hold her. Sam moaned loudly that the other end of the dildo penetrated her own pussy whenever Shann descended.

Shelby continued to look Sam anxiously, rubbing Valerie's pussy harder and faster each time she heard Sam moan.

Even if she will have a lot of sex with the blonde, Shelby's lust for Sam could never be fully satisfied.

The fighter of CFC believes that all the other girls in the room probably think the same thing that her, Fredward Benson is very lucky to have captured the heart of Sam, Shelby would love to have Sam as her girlfriend, always admiring at the blonde.

Shelby puts her thoughts out of her mind and concentrate on her task, sometimes stopping to see the side of the other three.

"I PROMISE I WILL AVENGE ME TO YOU ALL" Missy shouted with rage, before grunting and groaning.

Wendy is lying on her back with Missy forced to sit on her and her strap-on. She kept a firm grip on Missy's legs and pushed her hips to fuck her pussy, Freddie grabbed Missy's arms from behind as he pounded her asshole. Freddie & Wendy smile as they worked hard on this bitch.

Freddie's smile was a little large, because he has more experience with Missy. Wendy had only heard stories about her by the trio of iCarly, but that does not stop her to give Missy what she deserved. Freddie grabbed Missy's head and forced her to bend forward until her face was very close to Wendy.

"Kiss her! kiss her like a good little whore!" Freddie ordered her.

Wendy parted her lips, Missy seemed disgusted but Freddie had a firm grip on her and threatened to slap her ass even harder if she did not obey. Reluctantly, Missy gave a quick kiss but Wendy is not going to settle for that. She grabbed Missy's head and brought her in a snog, sticking her tongue into the mouth of Missy and deeply fucking her pussy.

* * *

 **Meanwhile,**

Sam had finished giving her award to Shannon.

Her orgasm signalized that it was the turn for Valerie. Sam & Shelby have swapped partners. Shelby seated Shann where she was on the couch, while she knelt on the floor and fingering her. Shann was very happy to have someone to please her pussy now. Val sits on Sam's lap, in front of her.

Unlike her friend, Valerie wanted to have it in her pussy. She wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and quickly pushed her hips to take the dildo in her. She kissed Sam and Sam thanked her shaking her ass, grabbing them tightly as she helped Valerie pushed her pelvis stronger. After her orgasm, Sam will make her move on Missy.

Freddie & Wendy released her and Missy fell on the floor. She struggled to her knees, because of the double penetration, and being now in front of the shiny dildo of the strap-on of Sam.

Sam has her hands on her hips, positioning the dildo near the face of the redhead. She had a devilish grin watching Missy bound and helpless.

"This is the dildo I used to fuck your former minions at the time, covered in their juice of pussy & anus" Sam approaches closer to the face Missy "licks it clean."

Missy was repulsed by this command, see where this strap-on was. She considered to try running ... but she was completely surrounded. Call for help would not be good either, knowing she had no other friends on this floor. If someone would react, it would probably to join the orgy.

Missy sighed and lowered his head, she was defeated.

She now realizes that she had no choice but to obey. She nodded to acknowledge the order of Sam and opened her mouth to swallow this disgusting thing, but Sam stopped her.

"It's not how you accept an order from your mistress" Sam looks at her triumphantly, the redhead closed his eyes and swallowed.  
"Forgive me, Mistress. I will obey you" Missy opened her mouth again and swallowed the entire dildo.

It was so disgusting that Missy was afraid, but she had no choice but to lick it.

She has no choice but to suck it.

She has no choice except to obey.

 **...**

Two hours had passed in a blur for Missy.

During that time, she was forced to obey any order received. Trapped in this room with these kidnappers transforming her into a sex slave, what could she do?

Lick Shelby's pussy? She obeys. Give a rimjob to Valerie? She did too. Kiss Shannon's feet? She even asked: _And your toes too?_

Missy has abandoned any idea of resistance. Somehow, suck the strap-on of Sam had broken something in Missy. She could not think of anything but her last command. What order she must obey first? The best way to achieve? These are the only things she could think and she did not mind.

And at the end of two hours, Missy was shocked to feel good in pure obedience. She started to get a tingling sensation every time she said " _Yes Mistress_ ". She felt a wave of excitement every time someone gave her an order.

Missy smiled warmly and with enthusiastically as she fell to her knees, bending and obey the command of Sam to lick her pussy.

Shannon & Shelby had other pressing engagements and they left with much reluctance. Sam does not mind, it meant fewer people to share her new pet. Sam smiled as Missy licked her pussy enthusiastically. She had seen the resistance from her eyes, replaced by pleasure and enthusiasm. She believes have accomplished her goal: Missy was broken. She was her sex slave now.

For test her, Sam gave a signal to Freddie.

He nodded, going behind Missy, while she still licking Sam, and cutting the tie holding her hands. It was time to see what Missy would do once she was free. The answer was nothing, nothing at all but licking Sam's pussy. That was the order she had received to do, she will not stop until she has completed or has been ordered to stop.

When Sam was bored of the tongue of the redhead, she ordered her to stop and recover. Missy began meekly kneeling before her, her hands clasped on her lap and watching Sam innocently as she waited for her next command.

"Who are you?" Sam smiled.

The other three people waiting for Missy's answer, smiling knowing all the answer they wanted.

"I'm Missy Robinson. Slut, whore and sex slave of Samantha Fuckett, Queen of Seattle. I'm your toy, Mistress. Please, use my body for anything you want" Missy said faithfully to Sam.

Valerie fell into a hysterical laugh, Freddie does his best not to do the same while Wendy applauded quietly.

Sam kissed her new pet and announced that she will reward her with some hours of sex.

 **...**

 **A/N: And that's the job! It was fun but do not you think he lacks a person who could take advantage of the enslavement of Missy?**


	16. Mistress Carly

**A/N: Before you move on, let's play a little more with Missy!**

 **...**

 **16 - Mistress Carly**

 **Early evening  
** **Hours later,**

At Seattle University, most students were in their rooms to study, eat, play or sleep.

In the room of Sam Puckett, the blonde and her boyfriend have continued to fuck their new pet. Wendy & Valerie had to leave shortly after the final admition of Missy to them all. Now, Sam & Freddie had Missy for themselves and they take full advantage.

He was lying on the bed while Sam moves to him, positioning her ass on her boyfriend.

He raised himself just enough for he licks the pussy of his girlfriend. While he did this, Sam made sure that their new slave properly gives of pleasure to her lover. Missy was on her stomach between the legs of Freddie. Sam held her head so that the redhead can suck the dick of brown boy.

"Suck it, did cum my boyfriend, slutty. He is as much your master that I am your mistress. Makes us happy and you will be rewarded" Sam told her and Missy just sucked harder and faster.

Sam was ecstatic seeing how things were going, and Freddie could not be happier either.

He saw Sam undergo many changes since their meeting there over two months. The blonde went from a troublemaker uncertain about the future in a sexy domineering woman knowing exactly what she wanted. Freddie could well imagine Sam in a long black dress in tight leather, which lines sculpt her silhouette, and the zip before going down the hollow of the neck to the top of the thighs, which begins a dizzying gap to the feet. The strapless transparent, soft and light, showing off her chest and covering her shoulders. He imagines her too have a leather whip, whose the tip is in the form of heart, in her hands.

He also imagines Sam standing over Missy, the redhead wearing a subjected dress with red strapless and black laced, ultra-short wetlook with her flared skirt slit in front, and 4 integrated suspenders to fix her stockings rose. He fantasized about Sam whipping the ass of Missy. His thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door.

They stopped as Sam called for the other person behind the door to come. The door opens slowly and Carly Shay appeared timidly, wearing a floral top bralet under a tranparente black shirt, a dark blue skinny jeans, black shoe boot and earrings in pink jade.

She saw the three on the bed and blushed, but entered and closed the door behind her.

 **...**

Sam got up quickly and whispered something in Freddie. He chuckled, leaning against the wall and started playing with himself, content to watch the show that was about to occur. Sam turned and embraced Carly for thank her for coming. Carly blushed even more, feeling hot and sweaty body of her BF against hers.

"Shel said you wanted to see me" Carly smiled "you were so strange these days, I do not know if you'd be in the mood, but I can see that I was wrong."

She looked at Missy, who was kneeling on the floor again, her hands clasped in her lap and looking straight ahead.

Shelby told at Carly what they had done to Missy. She could hardly believe it, see Missy looking so submissive, she had trouble believing she had really been broken. But the reality has started flowing and Carly could feel the excitement rising in her. Normally, she would condemn to do something like that to a person ... but since it was Missy.

She looked at Sam, smiling warmly before gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"So, are you in the mood for a little more of my _pussy-licking_?" Carly said, sticking out her tongue.

Sam shook his head, having other plans in mind. She remembers how Carly had cried for hurting Sam by not believing her on Missy, feeling extremely guilty for being a bad friend. Carly frowned, shooting him a dirty look and looked even dirtier to Missy.

"Samantha Joy Puckett, you've failed if you tried to make me horny, you make me just angry" Carly groaned.  
"Who says you can not be angry and horny?" Sam smiled devilishly.

The blonde took two strap-ons and pulled her head to the redhead. Carly just realized that Sam was trying to make her understand.

The good girl in Carly would decline her offer and leave the room ... but it was not good girls in this room tonight. Carly undressed in a flash, and then the two women had donned their strap-ons. At their command, Missy took the position, on all fours and waiting for Sam & Carly make their move.

"Open your mouth" Carly ordered her, grabbing the head of Missy.

Missy obeyed immediately, opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. Before Carly slides her dildo inside, she saw Sam take the ass of the redhead and push her dildo in her. Missy began to scream, but was quickly suppressed by the dildo from the brunette. With a mad gleam in her eyes, Carly viciously fucked the throat of this bitch.

Sam grabbed the wrists of Missy for fired them at every time she hammered her hole as hard as she could. Carly pushed just as hard, determined to do pay Missy for her intimidation and her snobbery. Freddie looks them fuck upon them with a big smile, masturbating more difficult as girls accelerate the pace and peaked in hearing Missy cry her own orgasm. They let Missy fell to the ground in exhaustion, the pure obedience was very nice but exhausting.

Have non-stop sex for so long made her feel on the verge of fainting.

Sam felt the same, but not for Carly, she still had a lot of anger in her.

* * *

Sam leaned over and helped Missy to get to her knees.

She knelt before her to be at her eyes. She told Missy that she and Freddie were now very tired and want to sleep ... but the blond reminded her that she was still their slave.

"Remember you, slut. I'm your mistress, Freddie is your master. And if we're not around" Sam pointed to her BF "Carly is your mistress too. You obey her as for us. Do you understand?"

Carly's eyes are on. Missy took several deep breaths, but she nodded and acknowledged the command.

"Yes, mistress. I am your slave. I will serve mistress Carly as hard as you and master Freddie" Missy replied. Sam sat up and turned to Carly.  
"Take care of her for the rest of the night" Sam smiled at the brunette.

Carly looked like a child on Christmas morning but after a while, her smile began to fade from her face. She seemed a little ashamed. She knelt in front of Missy.

"You were so mean to Sam, but I believe in forgiveness and redemption. So Missy, I forgive you" Carly announced by looking in the eyes, gets up and walked to the door.

Sam watches her left, shocked and a little disappointed by her sudden change of behavior. Does this mean that Carly will not continue to punish her new pet? When Carly put her hand on the doorknob, she turned to Missy and the expression of anger was back.

"Follow me to my room now, we will work on your redemption" Carly said with a devilish smile.

She opened the door and walked outside, Missy followed her on all fours like a dog, eager to follow and obey her new mistress.

"Stay blonde" Carly said, turning to Sam.  
"Stay brown" Sam replies back to Carly, closing the door and joined Freddie on the bed

The two lovers huddled silently, wide smiles on their faces. Sam sighed deeply, this world was so radically different. Different than anything she had ever expected, but in a good way. Although Sam was content, Freddie began to feel a little uncomfortable, he really loves this world so far. Sam is too or at least, she seemed to be. She might be a little hard to read sometimes. When Sam revealed to him what had happened, it was clear she did not have a good time.

It's only after that Freddie was excited that the opinion of his girlfriend seems to have changed. Was she pretending to be happy to please him? He had to know, and he caught her attention, she looked him in the eye, without a word.

"Do you regret? How this world has become?" Freddie asked anxiously.

Sam was silent for a long time ... until she smiled and leaned slowly to kiss him.

"No regrets" Sam replied sincerely.

They embraced, and he can tell she told him the truth. You do not kiss someone like that after telling a lie. They had found their paradise, their erotic paradise.

"So, I thought we might need a appropriate party to celebrate. What do you think?" He raises his eyebrows of excitement.

Sam thought for a moment and takes her phone to send a few text messages to girls concerned.

"I know exactly the kind of party to celebrate our new life" Sam said happily.

 **...**

 **A/N: The next chapter will be a jump in time.**


	17. A bit of fun for Marissa

**A/N: Warning! In this chapter, there will be a little incest.**

 **You are warned!**

 **...**

 **17 - A bit of fun for Marissa**

 **Leschi, Seattle (WA)  
** **Benson's home  
** **Sunday morning,**

The blonde sleeps in the bed of her lover.

She was a little awake, but she still wanted to sleep. She has some thoughts on the two worlds she knew, her home world ( _World Alpha_ ) and the world of Alt-Sam ( _World Beta_ ). As in her dreams, Sam wondered if there were other worlds, like the one where she is happily married with Missy, the one where she is a woman hybrid of human/plant with tentacles and she was a kind of queen ruler all continent, the one in which the world is dominated by futas, etc etc etc ...

Or worse, the one where she would be a nerd ...

 *** SMACK ***

Sam wakes up instantly feeling her ass warm and slightly injured.

She looks around to see her boyfriend with an innocent smile on his face, which looked at his girlfriend lazy. Sam stood naked at the foot of the bed of her boy. Freddie is also naked, he took her by surprise by giving her a spanking to awake his girlfriend very tired last night ... even though she was the one who wanted to extend the night.

He got a good ass glance of his girlfriend and the side of her face, an angry face of her somewhat rude awakening. She threw herself on him, and Freddie laughed and played the game. He approached Sam and they fell on the bed. He pin her and stops when he looked down at his girlfriend.

Sam looked at him warmly, her beautiful face radiant with love and affection she had for Freddie. Since he has no control over his body, Freddie kissed her.

A kiss that seemed to last forever. When they stopped, they continued to look into the eyes of the other as if there was nothing else in the world, except themselves.

"I love you, Fredward" Sam said, putting her hand on the cheek of her Freddie.  
"I love you too, Samantha, my whole body, my soul and my heart" Freddie replied.

He squeezed her hand, as her words touches him, he was struggling to stop the tears in his eyes. Realizing how sappy they became, they laughed. After a while, they rebounded as they thought this was going to happen.

"This day will be great" Freddie cried excitedly.

It was early this morning, they will not wait too long before the entire harem began to manifest.

The Seddie Harem, as the couple liked to call it. Both had completed their preparations and all they could do is wait. How could they pass the time? He had some ideas but before he could make his move, there was a knock at the door. Freddie asked who it was and his mother replied.

"It's me, honey. I know that your friends will arrive soon and I prepared some snacks for your orgy" Marissa reminded him.

The two lovers smiling at each other. They had told Marissa they were going to have a big orgy, and knowing the new _rules & laws _of this universe, they knew that Marissa would have no problem with that. And indeed, his mother did not have a problem. She was even happy for both.

They called for Marissa to come. The door opened and the smiles have disappeared from their faces. Marissa walked with a tray of sweets, biscuits and other snacks.

She put the tray on the chair next to the door, leaning all the way down ... and flashing her bare ass to them.

* * *

Marissa Benson was naked, just as they were.

Sam put back a smile on her face, while the eyes of Freddie grew larger as his mother stood up and stood before them, making no effort to hide her naked body. She smiled at them, completely ignoring his expression.

"I wish you to have a great time today, but do not be too obstreperous. Gunsmoke and I would return in a house still intact. Well, I'll soon have to leave for work, so ..." the voice of Marissa off.

She seemed a bit uncomfortable, as if to say something more, but she was reluctant to do it. Sam knew what he was, seeing how her boyfriend's mother was naked in a room with Samantha Fuckett, there was only one thing she might want to ask.

"Do you want a quick fuck before you go?" Sam asked innocently.

Freddie turned his shocked gaze to his girlfriend very quickly, almost winning a torticollis. Sam stood up and motioned for Marissa to join them on the bed

"Well, if you insist" Marissa shrugged with a bright smile.

She walked to the bed, Sam never thought having sex with Marissa, not even in this world. But it will happen now, even though they tried to avoid it, Marissa would surely make an attempt later. Freddie may be traumatized by this whole affair, but they will have to learn to accept the traps of this world, as the benefits.

And they did well with her twin sister, he may well do so with his own mother! How selfish.

Sam stood on the side for Marissa crawled on the bed. The brown boy sat where he was, frozen like a statue, his brain had short-circuited.

Sam smiled watching her boyfriend, but Marissa ignored him as she is positioned on the bed. She was lying on her back and opened her legs, giving a seductive wink to Sam. The blonde crawled toward her, ogling her naked body. Her breasts were so much bigger than hers or girls of her harem. Sam thinks that it is because they are still young. And Marissa was a woman mature, an mature woman with big soft boobs. She plunged her face into the chest of Marissa, squeezing her large breasts and breathing her perfume.

Marissa moaned softly, holding the head of Sam, who slipped her hand until she touches the pussy of Marissa.

She smiled at Marissa scream of ecstasy when she was touched. the mature woman releases the head of the blonde from her grip and allowed her to move on to something she wanted to try for some time. Sam takes the left breast of Marissa and wrapped her lips around the nipple. She took the nipple between her teeth and nibbled slightly. The milf really enjoyed it, Sam nibbling and suckling her breast, she still liked more when Sam teased her clitoris.

Sam wondered how long until she does cum Marissa and planning her next move.

Before she made a move, Freddie has surprised both women joining Sam to suck the other breast of his mother.

 **...**

Freddie understood if you can not beat them, then join them.

Sam worked on the clitoris of the milf and Freddie put his fingers in the pussy of his mother. He practically swallowed the nipple of Marissa as he sucked hard. Marissa laughed placing her hands on their heads, feeling like a mother breastfeeding her two children.

Marissa was not ready to cum. Freddie & Sam spreads her legs as wide as they could, and move their faces close to her pussy. They were managing to lick it, first Sam, then Freddie. Marissa bit her finger to contain her ecstasy. These children were very good.

The milf was so proud that her son was becoming a wonderful lover, she was so happy that her son has found someone as qualified for his pleasure, especially Samantha Fuckett.

"I'm cumming, children, I will cum" Marissa moaned.

Freddie fingers his mother to excite her more. He slipped two fingers in-and-out quickly while licking her pussy with Sam, even more quickly.

Marissa squirmed and finally cum, she continued to squirm and scream until her orgasm had passed. She closed her eyes and gasped of contentedly as she savoring the sensation. When she opened them, she saw her son and Sam sat, holding each other, and kissing each other with mouth open to get Marissa's juice on the tongue of the other.

She let out a laugh and stood up, ready to go.

Only, the front door interrupted them.

The first member of Seddie Harem happened.

 **...**

 **A/N: Oh yes, Marissa kept her family name, even if she is now married to Gunsmoke.**


	18. Foreplay for iCarly's threesome

**A/N: C'mon, I'm a little sadistic and I still make you waited before the great orgy.**

 **...**

 **18 - Foreplay for iCarly's threesome**

 **Benson's home  
** **Outside the front door,**

Carly Shay nervously stood on the porch, watching the neighborhood while she waited for someone to answer the door.

Not much activity, well as it is a Sunday morning, so it was pretty quiet. She tightened her grip on her schoolbag as she thinks about the impending orgy, it would be her first. Except for a lot of one-on-one sex and a trio here and there, the brunette was always too shy to participate in anything bigger. For Sam, she will certainly try.

Finally, the door opened and she is greeted by Marissa Benson. Carly blushed realizing that Freddie's mother was completely naked.

"Hello, Carly. Nice to see you" Marissa smiled warmly.

The mature woman standing in the door frame where anyone passing could see her nakedness. Not that it matters, lesbian sex was so common in this world that public nudity was accepted long ago. Carly blushed because she was excited to see her naked.

Carly hears footsteps behind Marissa.

"Hey, Carly. Bring your cute ass upstairs! Like you're the first, you get a welcome gift" Freddie told her before running back upstairs.

The mother left the young brunette went inside. They got both upstairs and separated, Marissa in her room to prepare herself and Carly to Freddie.

* * *

Inside, Carly is greeted by her welcome gift for being the first to arrive.

The couple stood before her, smiling, their arms draped over the shoulders of the other, as they stressed the dildo of strap-on of the blonde and the erection of Freddie.

"Why are you still dressed Carls? You do not want I pounded your ass with my strap-on?" Sam said suggestively as she knows the weakness of her BF.

In a split second, the clothes of Carly disappeared. She trembled with excitement as Sam sits on the bed and beckoned her to approach. Carly stood before the blonde and turned, spreading her ass open for Sam to see it. She turned her head and smiled at Sam.

"Please, be gentle with me, I like the sweetness" Carly said with a shaky breath. Sam placed her hands on her hips and Carly smiled.

Slowly, she brought him closer until the tip of the dildo pressed against her asshole. When Carly was ready, she pushed her hips down, slid the dildo in her hole and almost gave her an orgasm. Sam keeps her hands on Carly's hips and helping her up-and-down. Her breathing becomes labored trying not to scream with pleasure.

She closes her eyes, leaving the sensation wash over her: Samantha Fuckett, the bi-lesbian most desirable in Seattle, honored her favorite hole with her strap-on.

Even without seeing her face, Sam knew how Carly loved it. She looked at her boyfriend and gave him a small nod, he nodded back and moves. Carly's eyes flew open as she felt Freddie grab her legs, he told her to relax and let him do all the work.

Carly nodded nervously, making him confidence. He lifted her legs and stood upright, exposing her pussy. He smiled at how the brunette was wet.

Slowly but firmly, the boyfriend of her best friend slipped his manhood into her pussy. Carly could not help shouting with joy as her two holes have been penetrated.

"I love it. Please, fuck me both, do not stop!" she screamed with pleasure.

Sam chuckled, pressing a boob of Carly, her friend is too cute when she was about to com.

"You really like it, Cupcake? You like it when we fuck your holes?" Sam said seductively.  
"YES! I like it when you fuck my ass and my pussy. I love threesomes, give me your love !" Carly cried in ecstasy as his two friends fucked harder and faster.

Sam laughed even more and looked Freddie, he has not said anything since he stuck his dick in Carly's pussy. His eyes were closed as he enjoys her gentle sex.

All his dreams have come true so than he had ever imagined. Part of him was a little afraid that if he opens his eyes, it would be just a dream ... but listening to the cries of Carly, feel his groin slamming against the warm skin of Carly, inhaling her sweet scent of her first crush, Freddie knew it was not a dream.

He gave a soft kiss on the brunette's legs as he pushed his hips a little faster.

"Oh yes, I'm cumming! I'll cummiiiingggg !" the brunette screamed one last time.

Sam & Freddie smiled as Carly cum hard. After a post-orgasm time, the brunette stood up and felt her anus and her pussy still wet, and thanked them for the wonderful sex.

"Thank you for this wonderful gift" Carly gasped, resuming her breath.  
"You better not to have already exhausted all your energy" Shelby Marx said teasingly her.

All eyes are on the door.

The trio had not noticed the rest of the harem had already here.

* * *

Shelby, Wendy, Shannon and Missy stood at the door.

Behind them were Valerie, Tasha and Patrice, looking over the shoulders of girls to get a glimpse of Sam. They were all dressed, but Missy had different clothes.

Missy Robinson wore a costume of bunny girl, consisting of a transparent black body with an opening at her crotch and leaving her naked breasts with a bell attached to each nipple, a headband with ears of rabbits, black stockings, a black bow tie and a dildo/rabbit tail in her ass to complete the costume.

She was standing very obediently, her eyes on the floor and hands clasped in front of her. She also had a collar and leash around her neck (under the bow tie) with the other end of the leash in the hands of Shannon. Sam resists laugh, thinking they were better broken Missy she believed. She was a complete slave.

Shelby looked around the front room to watch the trio of iCarly.

"I think this room is large enough for all of us. Are you ready to start?"

With sly looks, Carly makes a sexy pose on the bed, Sam withdrew her strap-on and Freddie stands next to her. They kiss and watch the rest of their harem.

"The first orgy Seddie ..." Freddie begins to speak.  
"... begins now" Sam shouted to complete his sentence.

 **...**

 **A/N: I promise I do not wait you any longer.**

 **See you soon!**


	19. The Seddie Harem

**A/N: And finally here it, the famous orgy of harem!**

 **...**

 **19 - The Seddie Harem**

 **Freddie's room  
** **A few minutes later,**

"Rub my pussy more. Oh Sam, rubs more" Carly moaned with pleasure.  
"You're so beautiful, Carls. To say that it took me so long to notice" Sam whispers in her ear.  
"Mmm Carly, you smell so good. And you taste delicious, Sam" Tasha said sensually to the two girls.

Sitting on her bed, Sam has Carly between her legs, holding her close, her hand on the face of Carly and pressing against her head. She slipped her hand into the belly of her BF and rubbed her pussy, determined to get her a other orgasm as great as the last.

Meanwhile, Tasha knelt beside them, holding Carly's leg while pressing her hand on her chest. Awaiting anxiously her turn with Sam, she breathed the smell of Sam on Carly, licking every part of Sam that she could reach, beginning with her hand soaked of cum.

"So delicious" Tasha breathed joy.

She licked the hand of the blonde and kissed the neck of Carly.

Sam kissed the cheek of Carly and rubbed her pussy even harder.

 **...**

At a little distance from this trio, a greater orgy was underway.

At the command of only boy of the harem, Missy removed her body and her necklace, and she climbed on top of him. He grabbed her head and stared fiercely into her eyes.

"Rub your body against mine, slutty" Freddie ordered her biting her lower lip slightly.  
"Yes, master Freddie" Missy gasped, recognizing his command.

The redhead submitted obeys like a good slave and began rubbing her body along the torso and stomach of Freddie, making sure to rub her breasts against his chest and kissed the face of Freddie whenever she got close.

Her former minions, Valerie & Shannon, watched them fucked for a while, smiling. They once thought Missy as their good friend, and maybe still to some degree, but the redhead had worsened recently and it was fun to see her that way.

"Oh shit" Freddie moaned softly.  
"My ass" Missy gasped in surprise.

They were so excited to watch them that they should participate too. Val & Shann had climbed on the bed, Shannon was lying on her stomach between the legs of Freddie, her eyes nearly Freddie's cock buried deep into the vagina of Missy. She hitched her tongue on his dick, licking profusely, burying her face between his legs.

Meanwhile, Valerie had crawled on the bed in the opposite direction, hovering over the back of Missy. As Shannon had claimed Freddie, Missy would be hers.

She spread the ass of the redhead and wrapped her lips around the anus of Missy, her tongue inside. She swirled around inside and squeezed the buttocks of Missy. By this point, Missy had almost stopped her friction.

She did not dare move and risk missing the pleasure to give at her ass. He had not noticed because Shannon did a great job on his cock, Shann faster licked as if she was hungry. Missy begged Val to continue to please her. Honestly, Valerie does not care that Missy had to say.

She will continue to lick her asshole fucking if she wanted it or not.

The sex slaves do not have to dictate what happens to them.

 **...**

 **Next to the foursome,**

Shelby sat on the bed next to Valerie, put her arm on the back of Val and gently rubbing her pleasure zones.

Sometimes, she rubbed the pussy of Valerie and other times, she fingering her asshole. Anyway, Val was very happy but she was full mouth to speak. Shelby sighed contentedly, feeling her hand get wet of the juice of Val's pussy, listening to all the orgasmic sounds resonate through the room.

She closed her eyes for a moment, when she opened them, she saw Patrice standing before her with sheepishly. Shel knew what she wanted.

Without a word, she opened her legs and quietly gave access at Patrice for her pussy. Patrice was positively glowing as she knelt down and plunged into this delicious pussy of international fighter. Shel sighed again, happy to have a tongue inside her ... but something was missing.

She looked up to see Wendy standing to the side, watching everyone and trying to decide where she would go.

"Come here, I'll give you what you want, girlfriend" Shelby got her attention "if you give me what I want."

Shel raised her hand and waved her fingers, then she stuck two fingers in her mouth and wet them. She took the wet fingers and rubbed her nipple with them. Wendy laughed, knowing exactly what this signal meant. She knelt on the bed beside her friend, getting close enough for Shelby slips her hand on her ass.

Shel squeezed her buttocks and put her hand between her legs, fingering the pussy of Wendy by behind. The redhead groaned, putting a hand on the head of Shelby and squeezed her nipple with the other. She pressed her chest closer to her friend for what Shel really wanted to do: suckle her breasts.

Shel opens her mouth and wrapped her lips around one of Wendy's nipples, Shel sometimes gave her a gentle tug with her teeth.

"Oh honey, I love when you do that to me. This feels so good" Wendy moaned contentedly.

Shelby did not dare remove her mouth from her nipple to respond.

* * *

 **And so on and so forth,**

The nine women & the only man joined their bodies in a web of lust and pleasure. They continued to fucking each other like that.

They had lost all traces of the past time, but they stopped briefly when Carly voiced a question that all filled with a sense of dread. She did not want to spoil the orgy, but she felt she could not really enjoy it until she speaks openly.

"What we will do when we are all graduates?" Carly said sadly "we will not be at SU forever."

Everyone had been cooled. Carly looked away, ashamed for ruining that perfect orgy. A long silence followed as they exchanged confused glances and nervous. It was a good point. What will they do? Will he break after that?

Sam's heart sank, everything was so perfect here.

The blonde knew that she and Freddie are still together. But now she was not sure she could live without the rest of her harem too. Surprising everyone, the silence is broken by the laughter of the boy. All eyes turned to him, Missy still lying on him, as he continued to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Patrice looked at him with discontent and he stopped laughing.  
"Is that the answer is not so obvious? We just have to live in the same neighborhood and find a job in the same company" Freddie shook his head in disbelief.

That seemed to be the best option, but everyone understood that it was impossible. Assuming they live in the same neighborhood, they could not all be accepted in the same company. But Freddie smiled and looked at his sexy girlfriend and all powerful.

"Sam can take care of that, is not it? Samantha Fuckett?" Freddie gave her a knowing smile.

A light bulb went on in Sam's head, knowing what he was talking about. It was great, her boyfriend is absolutely smart. With the way this world works now, it would be very easy for her.

"I know, we just have to find a good job with a businesswoman and let me do the rest. An evening with Samantha Fuckett and we're all going be together" Sam smiled.

In an instant, sadness and depression that permeated the room had evaporated.

Everyone remembers how _persuasive_ Sam could be. It will take some time but they were sure they could find a good job in Seattle or elsewhere. With the powers of persuasion  & seduction of Sam, the whole female world would thank you to her.

The Seddie Harem would still be beautiful years together, at least until graduation.

Everyone laughed and the orgy continues.

* * *

For the rest of the day and into the night, the orgy continued, switching many times to partners and positions.

When Marissa Benson came home from work, she stood at the door as long as possible, listening the orgy inside and rubbing her pussy as she planned to go with them. But she had to remember that this party is for Freddie & his friends.

Gunsmoke returned soon after, it did not take long for the married couple disappearing into their bedroom together.

 **...**

 **A/N: So much for the story, I'll do a short epilogue to complete.**


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: Here's the latest update, which may portend a sequel but it's not certain!**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **...**

 **20 - Epilogue**

 **A few minutes after midnight,**

Their first orgy is finally over.

Everyone was so exhausted that they are lying all over the room.

Missy Robinson was fast asleep under the window with her ass in the air, despite the vibrating dildos at full power in her two holes.

Shelby Marx was slumped against the desk, her accomplice Wendy Brooks was fast asleep at her side, her head resting on the shoulder of the brunette.

Patrice Wagner & Tasha Bell were in 69 when they finally fell asleep. Tasha above of Patrice, her face still between Patrice's legs, breathing erotic perfume while she slept. Patrice was so tired she had not noticed Tasha lying on her, sleeping soundly despite the weight.

Valerie Garner & Shannon Mitchell sat at the foot of the bed, resting in the arms of another as they slumbered.

Carly Shay slept just above them on the end of the bed, curled up like a sleeping kitten.

Sunset on the rest of the bed, Samantha Puckett and Freddie Benson kissed each other while looking straight in the eyes. Despite the fatigue, they were not ready to sleep and stood nearby. They feared that if one of them were sleeping, this world or this wonderful dream evaporated.

"How are we so lucky?" Sam smiled, laying her hand on his cheek, Freddie smiled back.  
"I do not care, as long as we're together" Freddie kissed her.

Sam snuggled against Freddie and closed her eyes. Freddie squeezed her a little tighter and closed his eyes too.

As Sam sank into sleep, everything that happened the last two months through her mind:

The farewell party of her friends in Los Angeles.

Her meeting with Freddie in Portland.

Their one month where they were caught by Carly, doing it on the bed of the brunette's birthday for her.

The second night of their birthday month, she was totally sure he was the one to spend the rest of her life.

The discovery and the benefits of their new life in this erotic world.

The enslavement of Missy in their totally subservient slut.

And finally, the creation and celebration of Seddie Harem.

Sam and Freddie are going to be together forever, and they would not be alone. They had created a world that was perfect for them, living a life that would be perfect for them both.

She is looking forward to tomorrow. She had created a small list of girls with whom she would slept, and with her lover as she will want to see them be penetrated by his beautiful manhood. These women not refuse as they will want a piece of Samantha Fuckett.

She would count her twin sister in her harem, and have a little revenge for their trio. Sasha Striker course, they can perhaps have an affair by _forgetting_ the rule of teachers/students, and if Spencer is friendly and does Spaghetti Tacos for next time, she could convince this blonde woman Heather to have a trio with the couple. She would like to thank Malika Adams in her way, it's a bit she brought them (accidentally) in this world.

There is her mother Pam Puckett, Sam wonders if it would be as good with her mother that with the mother of Freddie, maybe have a small family orgy with her lover. Charlotte Gibson, Gibby's mother, is quite sexy, she would tried to do it once with her. She would enslave Dana Bukowski as well, she must her always for the last time.

And of course, the girls of Los Angeles, she would like to see the new Cat Valentine, will she act as her best friend? She would like to see the erotic side of Jade West, or both Vega sisters being very wild ... so of sensually possibility.

Finally with all her lustful thoughts, Sam succumbed to sleep, thinking how the life is so perfect!

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this story, it's probably my longest story ever written. The Heather that I speak is played by Emma Stone in "iFind Spencer Friends".**

 **Casting**

 **Main characters:**

 **Sam Puckett comme Jennette McCurdy**

 **Freddie Benson comme Nathan Kress**

 **Seddie's Harem:**

 **Carly Shay comme Miranda Cosgrove**

 **Shelby Marx comme Victoria Justice**

 **Wendy Brooks comme Mary Ann Springer**

 **Missy Robinson comme Haley Ramm**

 **Valérie Garner comme Carly Bondar**

 **Shannon Mitchell comme Annamarie Kenoyer**

 **Patrice Wagner comme Nicole Kalek**

 **Tasha Bell comme Emily Ratajkowski**

 **Other characters:**

 **Mélanie Puckett comme Jennette McCurdy**

 **Malika Adams comme Skyler Day**

 **Marissa Benson comme Mary Scheer**

 **Gunsmoke (?) comme Anthony Vitale**

 **Sasha Striker comme Lorena York**

 **Shane Diamond comme James Maslow**

 **Jeremy Smith comme Nathan Pearson**

 **Griffin Wright comme Drew Roy**


End file.
